


LAST CALL

by Mirtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtle/pseuds/Mirtle
Summary: James Potter vive sua vida basicamente em dois lugares: no escritório (em reuniões extremamente cansativas) ou no aeroporto (jogado em algum café se preparando mentalmente para as reuniões extremamente cansativas).No meio tempo que ele tem para estar entre um lugar e outro, James embarca em um avião, ajeita seus pertences e tenta se convencer de que tudo vai ficar bem. Mesmo que a sua carreira exaustiva e sua vida pessoal falida digam exatamente o contrário.Em uma sexta-feira qualquer, no meio de toda essa rotina enfadonha, ele acaba embarcando também em um romance inesperado."Essa é a útlima chamada para o voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow" e também é a última chamada para que James seja verdadeiramente feliz.





	1. Antes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolineMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMiller/gifts), [JulyEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JulyEvans).



> Olá seres humanos lindinhos. 
> 
> Eu sei que estou muito sumida desse mundo das fanfics – pelo menos como autora, visto que continuo lendo como se não houvesse nenhum TCC a ser feito, o que definitivamente não é o caso. 
> 
> Depois de quase um ano sem postar nada ressurgi das cinzas com essa fanfic Jily. Sim: uma Jily.
> 
> Esse casal absolutamente maravilhoso, meu segundo OTP de Harry Potter, sobre o qual eu nunca tinha me atrevido a escrever uma única palavra. 
> 
> A ideia para essa fanfic surgiu quando a maravilhosa da JulyEvans disse "Lily e James se apaixonam em um voo" no meio de uma conversa e eu QUASE TIVE UM AVC porque as imagens começaram a se formar na minha cabeça e aí não tinha mais volta. 
> 
> Ju, obrigada de todo o coração por me dar a oportunidade de escrever essa história – e, ainda por cima, revisá-la com tanto amor – não sei nem como agradecer! ♥
> 
> Esse capítulo também vai para Miller: a minha alma gêmea das fanfics. Que me ajudou a escolher o nome, fez essa capa maravilhosa que vocês estão vendo, discutiu comigo sobre as cenas e sobre os personagens. Obrigada. ♥
> 
> Por fim, à todas as meninas do MPF que me ouviram surtar por três dias seguidos sempre que eu escrevia uma palavra. Vocês são o máximo. Amo todas. ♥
> 
> Aos outros leitores: espero que gostem. Fiz com todo meu coração.
> 
> Mil beijos, Mirtle. ♥

**Antes**

**[06 de maio de 2016. Sexta-feira. 06h25. Londres - Avião]**

James Potter era um passageiro frequente da maioria das companhias aéreas e por isso já estava acostumado com os procedimentos do voo. Era parte de sua rotina. Sempre chegava ao aeroporto uma hora antes de embarcar e ficava lendo ou respondendo e-mails na sala de espera. Apresentava seu passaporte e a passagem para os funcionários da companhia poucos minutos antes de entrar no avião. Ajeitava sua bagagem de mão no espaço que lhe era reservado – rapidamente, de modo a não atrapalhar os outros passageiros – e se sentava, sempre que possível, na poltrona do corredor. Desligava seu telefone assim que pisava dentro da aeronave, pra que não se esquecesse de fazê-lo.

Se fosse um voo a trabalho, James deixava seu bloco de anotações a postos e revisava todas as informações que deveriam ser ditas na reunião. Se fosse um voo pessoal, James afrouxava a gravata e _não_ se permitia pensar em coisas desagradáveis– o que, considerando seu trabalho cansativo e sua vida pessoal falida, era muito difícil.

Naquele dia ele estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no encosto da poltrona. Suas mãos cruzadas sob seu colo permaneciam imóveis. Qualquer pessoa que o observasse chegaria à conclusão de que James estava dormindo, mesmo que na verdade ele só estivesse tentando relaxar. O comandante anunciava os procedimentos padrões do voo – _afivelem seus cintos de segurança; desliguem seus aparelhos celulares ou coloquem o dispositivo em modo avião; fiquem atentos às recomendações de segurança!_ –, mas James não prestava muita atenção no que ele dizia. Já tinha estado em incontáveis voos. Além disso, era a quarta vez que realizava aquele trajeto em particular.

Fazia um mês que em todas as sextas-feiras, religiosamente às seis e meia da manhã, James Potter embarcava no mesmo voo de Londres à Glasgow. Sempre no mesmo dia, sempre no mesmo horário, sempre pela mesma companhia aérea.

Ele não era meticuloso ou apegado a essa rotina, era apenas uma necessidade. Esse era o único voo que se encaixava nos seus horários apertados e na sua rotina insana de trabalho. Além disso, sexta feira era o único dia da semana que oferecia voos de ida e volta daquele trecho com sete horas de diferença, que era exatamente o tempo que ele precisava ficar em Glasgow. Quando tudo corria bem por volta das três da tarde ele já estava de volta à Londres e ao seu escritório. 

—Senhor, você poderia desligar seu celular e voltar o encosto da poltrona para a posição vertical?

James franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Ele tinha praticamente certeza que já tinha feito tudo isso de modo automático.

A comissária de bordo estava parada na sua frente, no corredor, com os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo muito bem feito e um sorriso simpático. Ele sorriu de volta, só por educação, quando ela repetiu:

—Senhor? O celular, por favor.

Ao perceber que ela não se dirigia a ele James finalmente olhou de soslaio para o homem sentado ao seu lado, que mexia displicentemente no celular – pelo que ele podia ver, em um aplicativo de paquera conversando com “Joan Mathews”, ou algo assim – e conteve a vontade súbita de rolar os olhos.

—O avião não decolou ainda. – O homem respondeu, sem ao menos desviar os olhos da tela.

—Vamos decolar a qualquer momento, o comandante está esperando que a pista seja liberada. – A aeromoça explicou brevemente. James agradecia todos os dias por seu trabalho não depender da boa vontade de pessoas babacas como aquele cara.

—Então eu desligo meu celular a qualquer momento. – O homem careca fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando-a com descaso. – Pode ir, querida.

Por menos de dois segundos o rosto dela demonstrou incredulidade e, no momento seguinte, ela já havia se recomposto.

— Por favor, desligue o aparelho e volte a poltrona para a posição correta. O sinal de celular é proibido tão perto da pista de decolagem, pois pode causar interferência na comunicação do piloto com a torre de controle. – James notou uma pontinha de raiva na voz dela, mas duvidou que outras pessoas tivessem percebido, porque ela ainda soava extremamente educada, apesar de mais rígida.

—Qual o seu problema? Não vai adiantar você ficar plantada no corredor. Eu já disse que desligo quando decolarmos.

Dessa vez James não conseguiu se conter e rolou os olhos.

—Qual é o _seu_ problema? – Ele disse antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo. – Desligue a porcaria do telefone. É muito simples. – James pegou o aparelho da mão do homem, que estava perplexo, e pressionou a tecla de desligar até que a tela ficasse preta. – Tenho certeza que Joan ou qualquer outra mulher que tivesse a infelicidade de estar conversando com você não se importa de esperar uma hora e meia até que você desembarque.

Não demorou mais do que um segundo para James Potter se arrepender de ter entrado no meio daquela discussão.

—Mas o que diabos é isso? – O homem tomou o aparelho da mão de James, visivelmente irritado. Seu rosto ficando num tom preocupante de rosa. – Isso é um absurdo! Eu me recuso a viajar ao lado desse homem! Quem ele pensa que é?

James não protestou. De fato ele havia perdido a paciência e ido muito além do que era aceitável em qualquer circunstância, mesmo que o cara fosse um completo imbecil. A aeromoça piscou os olhos duas vezes, sem saber o exatamente o que fazer ao observar aquela cena bizarra que se desenrolava na sua frente.

—O que é que você está esperando? Eu não vou viajar ao lado dele. Arranje outro assento! Faça alguma coisa!

A ruiva fechou a boca, que formava um perfeito “o”, e engoliu em seco.

—Eu vou ver o que posso fazer pelo senhor. Volto assim que encontrar um lugar vago.

James bufou. Ótimo.

Agora além de ter muito estresse no trabalho e mais problemas pessoais do que podia contar, também causava confusão sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ele encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos enquanto torcia para não ser jogado para fora do voo.

Dez minutos depois ela estava de volta.

A aeromoça pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos dois. Ao menos o homem careca (e arrogante) ao lado de James tinha desistido e guardado o celular. Nem tudo tinha sido em vão.

—Tem um lugar na primeira classe, se o senhor puder me acompanhar.

James se levantou para permitir que o-completo-imbecil passasse. Pelo menos ele não estava sendo despejado do avião por começar uma briga, já era alguma coisa.

—Ótimo.

—Não precisa se levantar! – A aeromoça interrompeu o homem – O senhor... – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ruivas e apontou para James, esperando que ele se apresentasse.

—Potter.

—... o senhor Potter é quem vai mudar de lugar.

—Como é que é?

—Você disse que não gostaria de viajar ao lado dele. E não vai. Com licença. – Com um sorrisinho de canto, quase imperceptível, a ruiva se voltou para James. – Me acompanhe, por favor.

Sem saber o que fazer ele pegou sua bagagem de mão e a seguiu pelo corredor.

Assim que chegaram até a primeira classe – onde as poltronas eram mais espaçosas e as pessoas bebiam champanhe – ela indicou um lugar vago e colocou os pertences dele no compartimento no teto.

—Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Potter?

Ele coçou a nuca, ainda sem crer no que tinha acontecido.

—Não exatamente.

—Tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só chamar os comissários de bordo.

—Espere! – Ele disse antes que ela fosse embora. – Eu ter gritado com aquele cara não te traz nenhum problema, não é? Quer dizer, ele era um completo imbecil e...

—Eu não disse nada a ele. – Ela deu de ombros, abrindo um sorriso que só podia ser descrito como fofo. – Se eu tivesse perdido a paciência com um cliente poderia perder o emprego, mas não é o caso.

—Espero que eu não seja processado. Isso também não seria muito bom para o _meu_ emprego. – Ele comentou, enquanto tirava de vez a gravata.

—Acho improvável. – Ela retrucou – Ele só sabe seu sobrenome e não sabe onde te encontrar. Além disso, duvido que alguém esteja disposto a testemunhar a favor dele. – A aeromoça piscou um olho e saiu, deixando James para trás com um sorrisinho de canto. 

 

**-X-**

 

**[13 de maio de 2016. Sexta-feira. 07h00. Londres - Avião]**

James estava exausto.

Tudo bem, essa não era nenhuma novidade. Ele passava 90% do tempo exausto e os outros 10% do tempo dormindo.

James viajava a trabalho praticamente todos os dias. Se trabalhava seis dias por semana, viajava no mínimo quatro dias. Era cansativo e chato, e precisava de uma boa dose de paciência pra encarar o trânsito e as horas jogadas foras na praça de alimentação do aeroporto. Isso sem contar na tortura que era desfazer as malas.

No começo de sua carreira tinha pensado em arrumar outro emprego ou ficaria louco com a quantidade inumana de trabalho, mas no fim das contas o salário era bom o suficiente e ele era bom o suficiente para executá-lo. Além disso, já tinha se acostumado a passar noites no escritório ou na sala de espera.

Ainda sim, sexta-feira conseguia ser um dia mais difícil que o comum. Ele preferia mil vezes viajar a trabalho e se matar para conseguir um contrato do que ir para Glasgow, na Escócia. Suas viagens pessoais não eram apenas um estresse físico, mas um desgaste emocional. 

O avião já tinha decolado há quase meia hora e ele continuava imóvel com os olhos fechados, do mesmo jeito que estava desde que tinha se sentado. A gravata prateada estava amarrotada dentro do bolso do paletó e os óculos estavam ligeiramente tortos e embaçados por se apoiarem no encosto para cabeça.

Mas ele não conseguia dormir nem se quisesse. O barulho das pessoas conversando a sua volta era perceptível e, infelizmente, daquela vez não havia nenhum motivo para se mudar para silenciosa primeira classe. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar de ter gritado aleatoriamente com outro passageiro. Isso se devia, provavelmente, ao fato do homem ser insuportável e ao nível de impaciência de James. Tinha sido uma semana horrível. Mas aquilo também não era muita novidade.

O voo de Londres à Glasgow durava cerca de uma hora e meia, então não foi surpresa nenhuma para James ouvir a movimentação dos tripulantes se preparando para servir o café da manhã.

Ele pode sentir seus vizinhos de voo se ajeitando nas cadeiras e abaixando as bandejas impacientemente. James normalmente tomava seu café da manhã no aeroporto o que permitia que ele dormisse e não fosse incomodado nos voos, mas naquele dia, só por curiosidade, ele abriu os olhos e esperou para pegar um café.

A aeromoça estava conversando com os passageiros seis fileiras à frente de onde ele estava sentado. Ela abriu aquele mesmo sorriso que ele tinha visto na primeira classe, enquanto conversavam sobre um possível processo judicial, e anotou os pedidos dos passageiros em um bloquinho de notas. Depois se virou e disse algo para a outra comissária de bordo que trabalhava com ela.

Ele observou discretamente enquanto ela trabalhava. A ruiva era ágil e muito educada com os passageiros, não se apressava e parecia fazer de tudo para ajudar as pessoas indecisas entre pedir um suco ou um cappuccino (James sempre achou que essa era uma boa qualidade nos atendentes de cafés). Mas, mesmo que ele prestasse muita atenção no que ela estava fazendo, não havia muito o quê observar. Ela estava apenas servindo café da manhã.

—Bom dia! O que vocês gostariam para beber? – Ela disse com o rosto enterrado no bloquinho de notas, terminando de anotar o pedido anterior. – Temos suco, café, água e refrigerante.

Ela se virou para a fileira de James de uma vez e ele percebeu o sorriso dela se alargar um pouquinho quando pousou seus olhos verdes sobre ele.

—Hey, você outra vez! — Pela sua entonação ela parecia genuinamente surpresa.

—Hey. – Ele respondeu, enquanto seus vizinhos diziam o que queriam e a garota anotava. – Um café. Preto, sem açúcar.

—Só isso?

—Acho que dessa vez não posso pedir champanhe. Nem um cobertor extra.

Ela riu.

—Posso tentar conseguir um cobertor, mas não garanto nada.

—Tudo bem. Vou sobreviver.

—Certo. Não sabia que você ia a Glasgow com tanta frequência.

Potter apenas meneou a cabeça, sem nenhuma resposta pronta para aquele comentário e sem querer se estender no assunto. Era estranho pensar que ele poderia encontrá-la em qualquer um dos milhares de voos que fazia a trabalho, mas coincidentemente a encontrara – outra vez – no voo mais infeliz de sua semana.

—Enfim, volto dentro de alguns minutos com os pedidos. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Ele aguardou pacientemente sua bebida enquanto observava uma mãe na fileira ao lado chacoalhar a mamadeira da filha. Depois James desviou os olhos para a televisão e observou os desenhos animados que passavam, sem prestar muita atenção.

O barulho do carrinho de comida fez com que ele finalmente olhasse para frente para encontrar a aeromoça. Sem saber exatamente o motivo, James ficou ligeiramente desapontado ao ver uma garota de cabelos loiros cacheados atravessando o corredor para distribuir os pedidos.

—Um suco de laranja, uma coca zero e pra você... um café, certo?

—Sim, obrigado.

—Não há de que.

Ela lhe entregou o copo com a bebida quente, um guardanapo e um saquinho com açúcar e foi embora antes que James pudesse lhe dizer que não precisava. Ele deu de ombros e colocou tudo em cima da bandeja, quando reparou que havia algo escrito com canetinha permanente no guardanapo.

_“Obrigada pelo outro dia._

_Lily Evans.”_

James tomou um gole de seu café antes que as outras pessoas pudessem perceber que ele estava sorrindo.

 

**[13 de maio de 2016. Sexta-feira. 09h00. Glasgow – Casa de Repouso]**

Existiam 67 Lily Evans no Facebook.

22 delas não moravam no Reino Unido. 38 tinham os cabelos pretos. 17 estavam em um relacionamento sério.

Apenas uma era ruiva, morava em Londres, não tinha nenhum status de relacionamento e trabalhava como “Aeromoça na empresa Air (...)”

James suspirou pesadamente e colocou o celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Aquilo era idiotice! E um tanto quanto _creepy_.

Com certeza a aeromoça não tinha intenção que James a procurasse no   
Facebook quando lhe entregou aquele papel. Estava simplesmente agradecendo a ele por ter dito o que aquele homem merecia ouvir, quando ela mesma não podia fazê-lo.

Só isso.

Então porque diabos ele estava com o perfil dela aberto há mais de meia hora?

James coçou os olhos com os nós dos dedos e olhou outra vez para a tela do celular sobre a mesa. Não, ele definitivamente não faria isso.

—Vou sair pra beber um café. – Ele disse, se colocando de pé em um pulo. Não era bem a verdade. Muito provavelmente ele procuraria algo bem mais forte que café pra suportar as próximas horas que tinha que passar naquele lugar deprimente. – Vocês querem alguma coisa?

O homem de meia idade, que aparentava ter muito mais do que seus quarenta e cinco anos – cheio de cabelos brancos e linhas de preocupação que lhe vincavam o rosto – sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de hospital pareceu não ouvir a pergunta. James pigarreou.

—Pai?

—Sim? Me desculpe, James, estava distraído.

Ele fingiu não se importar nem um pouco com aquilo. Ele não tinha o direito de se sentir excluído dos momentos em família e já tinha se acostumado com isso. Não era culpa de nenhum deles, afinal de contas. Nos primeiros meses, antes de a transferirem para a casa de repouso, tinha sido bem pior.

—Vou procurar algo para beber. – Dessa vez ele preferiu não mentir. Provavelmente seu pai ouviria apenas meias palavras, de todo modo. – Quer algo?

— Acho que seria bom se você trouxesse um cappuccino com chocolate. É o favorito dela, você sabe. Talvez dessa vez ela se lembre.

Como nas outras seis vezes ela provavelmente não se lembraria.

James pegou o celular que estava esquecido sobre a mesinha, apertou a opção _“enviar solicitação de amizade”_ e deslizou o aparelho para dentro do bolso da calça social antes que se arrependesse.

Ele andou até a cama que ficava no meio do quarto e segurou a mão dela que não estava cheia de tubos. James Potter afastou os fios castanhos de sua testa gentilmente e lhe deu um beijo que não era exatamente de despedida, mas uma garantia: garantia de que ela continuaria ali quando ele voltasse, mesmo que, na verdade, ela não fosse mais a mesma.

—Eu não demoro muito, mãe.

Ele sentiu quando os cílios de Euphemia farfalharam suavemente e ela abriu os olhos, um pouco desnorteada devido ao sedativo que tinha tomado poucas horas antes.

—Fleamont?!

—Eu estou aqui, querida. – Seu pai sussurrou para que ela não se assustasse.

—Ah, graças a Merlin. – Euphemia soou muito mais tranquila. – Onde estou?

James engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Era sempre assim.

—Nós estamos bem, Euph. – Fleamont respondeu e James torceu para que a conversa se encerrasse ali, mas isso nunca acontecia.

—Onde está James?

—Ele está bem, não se preocupe.

—Eu preciso cuidar dele. Ele não pode ficar sozinho! Onde está meu filho?

James mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele sabia que era uma tentativa inútil, mas não conseguiria se perdoar caso não tentasse. Todas às vezes. Todas as sextas. Em todas as visitas. Ele se virou para a cama e olhou dentro dos olhos azulados de sua mãe.

—Mãe, eu estou aqui. Eu sou o James.

Euphemia pousou seus olhos nele pela primeira vez desde que acordara. No primeiro momento ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Apenas o encarou de volta, piscando os olhos lentamente, como se despertasse de um sonho incrivelmente longo. E então, três segundos depois, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca em protesto. James manteve aquele olhar e tentou não suspirar. Ele já sabia o que aconteceria a seguir. E todas às vezes rezava para que estivesse errado.

—Não! – Ela gritou – James é um bebê! Meu filho só tem um ano! Eu não conheço esse homem. Tire ele daqui, Fleamont! TIRE ELE DAQUI!

Ele saiu do quarto antes que se sentisse sufocado.

**[13 de maio de 2016. Sexta-feira. 13h10. Glasgow - Avião]**

Ele embarcou no voo de volta à Londres poucos minutos antes de decolar, pra que pudesse se acomodar sem tanta pressa. O avião estava praticamente vazio, com várias pessoas dispersas entre as fileiras, e dessa vez James teve a sorte de se sentar ao lado de uma poltrona desocupada. Ele não estava usando uma gravata para afrouxar, pois tinha feito o favor de derramar café sobre ela, então apenas batucou nervosamente os dedos sobre o braço do assento.

James prendeu o cinto de segurança e fechou os olhos tentando clarear a mente.

Sempre que ia embora de Glasgow tentava apagar de sua memória os piores momentos de sua viagem. Normalmente eram muitos.

Ele suspirou.

Às vezes James se perguntava se valia mesmo à pena passar por aquilo toda semana, mas ele não podia simplesmente deixar de visitá-los. Do mesmo jeito que não poderia ficar chateado por não ser reconhecido. Era horrível e doloroso, mas seria ainda pior se ele se ele os abandonasse.

James pegou o celular dentro do bolso do paletó assim que ouviu o aviso do comandante. Pela primeira vez na vida ele quase tinha se esquecido de desligar o aparelho. Potter ajeitou os óculos no nariz e desbloqueou a tela.

Ele olhou para a notificação no celular, sem acreditar realmente no que via.

_“Lily Evans aceitou o seu pedido de amizade”_

E então desligou o celular.

 

**-X-**

**[20 de maio de 2016. Sexta-feira. 23h18. Londres – Apartamento de James Potter]**

Por algum milagre do universo James não estava em um avião nem no escritório. Na verdade aquele tinha sido um dia cheio de acontecimentos incomuns.

Ele não tinha ido para Glasgow visitar seus pais na casa de repouso, pois Euphemia faria alguns exames neurológicos e seu pai tinha ligado garantindo que a presença de James não era necessária.

James tinha dito que não se importava em mudar o horário do seu voo, se fosse preciso, para se encontrar com os pais no hospital. Tinha até se disponibilizado para passar a noite em Glasgow – coisa que raramente fazia – de modo que pudesse acompanhá-los e ouvir os relatórios médicos, quando Fleamont disse que era melhor ele ficar em Londres porque, nas próprias palavras de seu pai, “eu não sei como ela pode reagir com você aqui, James, e precisamos que sua mãe esteja calma e consciente para fazermos os exames”.

James sabia como ela iria reagir. E por isso decidiu ficar em casa.

Ele usou a sua sexta-feira livre para adiantar alguns relatórios e rever alguns contratos do trabalho, mas decidiu fazer isso do seu próprio apartamento, usando suas estimadas calças de pijama enquanto comia pizza com o cabelo despenteado. Era revigorante não ter que usar terno pelo menos um dia de sua vida.

Não havia mais trabalho a ser feito, sua casa estava impecavelmente limpa (graças ao serviço de limpeza que tinha contratado dois anos antes, quando percebeu que não tinha tempo para faxina, obviamente), sua caixa de entrada de e-mails estava vazia e ele não tinha nenhum problema pessoal para se preocupar (Fleamont ligara duas horas antes avisando que os exames ficariam prontos em uma semana e que sua mãe estava dormindo).

_Tudo estava bem_.

E James Potter estranhava muito essa sensação.

Era maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontadora. O que deveria fazer agora?

Ele se levantou do sofá e se espreguiçou, andou até o balcão onde seu notebook estava e comeu o último pedaço de pizza gelada em pé. Estava a ponto de mandar uma mensagem para Sirius o convidando para beber quando se lembrou de que o melhor amigo estava viajando para Barcelona com Remus. James revirou os olhos. Em um dos poucos dias _no ano_ em que não estava viajando, seus melhores amigos estavam. É claro que nem tudo na sua vida poderia ser perfeito.

Ele puxou a cadeira que estava ali por perto, ligou o notebook e entrou no facebook, mais por falta do que fazer do que por curiosidade. Várias propagandas, vídeos de gatinhos, spoilers sobre séries que ele não assistia e textos sobre política passaram por sua timeline. James já tinha quase desistido de ficar zanzando pelo facebook e estava prestes a fechar o computador quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Lily Evans tinha postado uma foto há 23 minutos.

Ela estava no centro da foto, provavelmente em um bar, posicionada entre duas pessoas. A garota abraçada a sua direita era mais alta do que a própria Lily, tinha os cabelos pretos na altura do ombro e sorria, mas ainda parecia séria. O garoto, do lado esquerdo, segurava uma cerveja e não olhava diretamente para a câmera. A Lily da foto tinha os cabelos mais cacheados que a Lily da vida real e usava um moletom da universidade de Oxford. Ela parecia mais jovem e descontraída. Ele desceu um pouco mais a tela para ver a legenda.

_“Essa é nossa primeira foto juntos, de quando ainda estávamos no segundo ano de faculdade. Eu tive a oportunidade de me aproximar mais e mais de vocês dois a cada dia desde então. E pude ver o amor entre vocês crescer conforme o tempo passava. Depois de seis anos, Alice finalmente aceitou ser a Sra. Longbottom! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ser madrinha de casamento dos meus dois melhores amigos. Assim que eu voltar para Londres quero uma festa apropriada. Amo vocês, Lil.”_

James clicou em “curtir” assim que terminou de ler. Ele mordeu a unha do dedo indicador, pensando se deveria ou não entrar no perfil dela. Ele já tinha feito isso, é claro, mas somente quando a procurou. Agora ele tinha acesso a tudo que ela publicava e isso parecia surreal (e absurdamente estranho, James não pode deixar de admitir). Se qualquer pessoa o observasse naquele momento diria que ele era, sem dúvidas, um _stalker_ descarado. Mas ele estava apenas curioso. Só isso.

Levou menos de dois segundos para a página carregar e James passou os olhos pela foto de perfil. Era uma fotografia bem aproximada do rosto dela, em que Lily estava com a mão apoiada no queixo, tapando parte de seu sorriso, com os fios alaranjados caindo sobre os olhos de maneira desordenada. As pequenas sardas eram visíveis em seu nariz e seus olhos verdes refletiam um espectro muito bonito da luz.

James abaixou a página e viu a foto dela com os amigos novamente. Depois observou que ela tinha publicado uma música de The Killers, que era nada mais nada menos que sua banda favorita. James apertou o botãozinho que dizia “amei” antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo.

A próxima postagem era uma foto de Lily segurando um cachorro felpudo e gigante que ocupava quase toda a imagem. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e abraçava o cachorro como se aquele fosse o momento mais fofo de sua vida. James curtiu aquela foto também. Afinal de contas: quem não amava cachorros fofinhos?

Se alguém o visse naquele momento diria que ele era um _stalker_ descarado **_e_** impulsivo.

Ele bebeu um gole da água que estava ao seu lado no balcão e bocejou. Estava tarde, talvez fosse melhor aproveitar para dormir cedo. Tinha que estar no escritório às oito da manhã para uma reunião com Lucius Malfoy, um dos piores acionistas que ele tivera a infelicidade de conhecer.

James quase pulou da cadeira quando ouviu o característico barulho do chat do facebook soar. Ele imediatamente se esqueceu de Malfoy e olhou para a tela do computador, extremamente surpreso com o que via ali.

_Lily Evans: Oi._

Ele colocou os dedos sobre as teclas do computador e digitou de volta.

_James Potter: Oi_

A resposta veio quase que instantaneamente.

_Lily Evans: Você é o moço que gritou com o completo-imbecil, certo?_

Ele tentou não sorrir com aquele comentário. Inutilmente.

_James Potter: Sim. Esse era mesmo o nome dele?_

_Lily Evans: Certamente. Pelo menos era o que dizia no cartão de embarque._

_James Potter: Eu sabia._

_Lily Evans: Não te vi no voo para Glasgow hoje._

James engoliu em seco. Não queria explicar exatamente o que tinha acontecido – e nem tinha que fazer isso, estava conversando com uma pessoa que era praticamente desconhecida – mas se sentiu incomodado de não dizer nada.

_James Potter: Eu não fui, fiquei em casa trabalhando._

Dessa vez ela demorou alguns minutos para responder.

_Lily Evans: Ah, que pena._

_Lily Evans: Tinham vários assentos disponíveis na primeira classe._

Ele riu.

_James Potter: Espero que ainda estejam disponíveis na próxima sexta._

_Lily Evans: Vou me lembrar de olhar._

_James Potter: Será que da próxima vez eu poderia ser transferido para lá sem gritar com ninguém?_

_Lily Evans: Provavelmente não_

_Lily Evans: Mas depende_

_Lily Evans: Quão bem você sabe fingir um ataque de asma?_

_James Potter: Pessimamente._

_Lily Evans: Ah. Alguma chance de ser o seu aniversário?_

_James Potter: Eu poderia ter ido para a primeira classe no dia do meu aniversário?_

_Lily Evans: Se tiver lugar vago e a comissária de bordo estiver de bom humor, sim._

_James Potter: Droga. Não sabia disso! Agora tenho que esperar até o ano que vem_

_James Potter: Nesse caso acho que terei que me contentar em ficar no mesmo lugar de sempre_

_James Potter: Mas pelo menos na próxima sexta estarei dentro do avião._

 

**-X-**

**[25 de maio de 2016. Quarta-feira. 03h02. Londres – Aeroporto]**

James entrou no aeroporto sacudindo os cabelos e fazendo com que gotas geladas respingassem para todo lado. Uma chuva fina caia sobre a cidade desde a noite anterior e a temperatura tinha despencado subitamente, o que fizera com que o trânsito até o aeroporto – normalmente tranquilo àquela hora da madrugada – ficasse mais lento. E isso fez com que James Potter ficasse _ainda mais_ aborrecido.

Ele tinha decidido não dormir naquela noite pelo simples fato de não ter tempo para isso. Tinha um relatório gigantesco para terminar e um voo às 04h30. Seria desperdício de tempo dormir. Essa escolha, contudo, se refletia claramente na sua aparência – e no seu humor.

Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados e suas olheiras ressaltadas pela privação de sono. Seu sapato estava sujo de lama por ter pisado nas poças de chuva. O terno estava um pouco amassado, a gravata enfiada no bolso de trás da calça. O casaco estava encharcado. A única coisa boa que ele tinha conseguido preservar na sua aparência, antes de sair de casa, era seu cabelo – perfeitamente arrumado em um tipo de topete. _Era_. No passado. Porque agora até isso tinha sido arruinado pela chuva. 

James suspirou e pensou em passar no banheiro para secar o que conseguisse de seu casaco, mas ele sabia que só uma coisa daria jeito no seu sono e no seu mau humor: cafeína. Cafeína não conseguiria resolver a situação trágica de suas roupas, mas ele podia cuidar disso depois.

O saguão do aeroporto estava relativamente vazio – algumas pessoas dormiam nas cadeiras ou no chão, e James quase sentiu inveja delas – e apertou o passo para chegar até sua cafeteria favorita. Era um lugar calmo – porque a maioria dos adolescentes se amontoava no Starbucks – e tinha ar quente. James sorriu ao passar do saguão gelado do aeroporto para a cafeteria quentinha.

—Bom dia, James! – O atendente, Peter, o cumprimentou. – O de sempre?

James Potter acenou com a cabeça. Ele colocou o casaco molhado sobre a cadeira para secar e conferiu sua mala em busca da sua camisa reserva – que felizmente estava ali.

—Peter, posso deixar minhas coisas na mesa enquanto me seco?

—Claro. Seu café sai em dois minutos.

Ele entrou no banheiro apertado e trocou de camisa. Depois desembaçou as lentes dos óculos e os colocou novamente no rosto. Limpou o sapato com o papel toalha que conseguiu encontrar e desdobrou a gravata que estava no bolso, habilmente fazendo um nó em volta do pescoço. Por fim James penteou os cabelos molhados com os dedos e tentou colocar os fios rebeldes em ordem. Provavelmente não funcionaria, mas já estava melhor.

Quando ele voltou para a mesa Peter despejou o café em uma xícara e colocou a jarra ao seu lado. James entregou o dinheiro a ele e deu um gole na bebida quente. Agora sim: muito, muito melhor.

Ele pegou o celular e conferiu os e-mails, como normalmente fazia quando estava esperando, imensamente grato por aquele lugar ser silencioso e tranquilo. James digitava uma resposta quando ouviu a porta se abrir e ergueu os olhos da tela.

Lily Evans, a comissária de voo ruiva, passou pela soleira e suspirou pesadamente. O cabelo dela estava menos arrumado do que de costume, suas roupas estavam levemente desalinhadas e ela carregava uma mala entreaberta, como quem chega de uma viagem exaustiva. Lily bocejou e coçou os olhos, cansada, antes de perceber que ele a encarava.

Sem saber exatamente como se safar daquela situação sem parecer uma pessoa completamente estranha, ele a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça. E se xingou mentalmente. Agora sim parecia mais _stalker_ e _creepy_ do que nunca.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas por menos de um segundo e então sua expressão se desanuviou, finalmente o reconhecendo. Ela andou até a mesa com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

—Hey. James Potter, certo?

—Sim. James Potter. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela por cima da mesa e Lily também se apresentou. A ruiva apontou para a cadeira a sua frente.

—Posso me sentar aqui?

Ele olhou para os dois lados como se checasse bem as poucas pessoas que estavam à sua volta e deu de ombros.

—Parece que minha acompanhante não vai chegar, então fique à vontade.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—Acompanhante? Tem certeza de que ela não vem?

—Sim, é uma colega do escritório. Ela provavelmente não vem porque tem que reagendar algumas reuniões pra depois de amanhã.

Lily o analisou por menos de dois segundos, séria.

—Você está inventando isso só para não parecer uma pessoa desesperadamente sozinha no aeroporto?

—Totalmente.

—Ótimo. – Lily Evans tirou seu blazer de uniforme e o pendurou no encosto da cadeira, enquanto colocava, muito indelicadamente, a mala de mão e a bolsa no chão ao seu lado.  – Eu também sempre pareço desesperadamente sozinha pelo aeroporto, principalmente quando estou correndo sem arrumar o cabelo para ir trabalhar em alguma escala.

Ela fez sinal para Peter, que anotou o seu pedido de café com muito açúcar e voltou com a bebida menos de um minuto depois. Lily bebericou seu café enquanto James a encarava em silêncio.

—Então... – Ela começou a falar, com o rosto parcialmente encoberto pela xícara. – Você é meu novo amigo no facebook.

Ele sabia que provavelmente tinha ficado vermelho, mesmo que esse fosse um feito extremamente difícil, e decidiu ignorar o fato.

—Parece que sim.

—Você me encontrou pelo bilhete? – Ela pousou a xicara sobre a mesa e o encarou. James não se deixou levar pelos olhos verdes e profundos dela.

—Sim. Você me mandou o bilhete, então achei que fosse aceitável te adicionar. Não foi tão difícil te encontrar. – Existiam apenas 67 Lily Evans no facebook, afinal de contas. Mas ele não disse isso.

—Eu realmente deveria parar de mandar bilhetes para os passageiros. Mesmo que eles gritem com completos-imbecis por uma boa causa.

James Potter não soube dizer se ela estava falando sério ou não. Mais uma vez, Lily Evans parecia indecifrável.

—Eu posso desfazer a amizade. – Ele ajeitou os óculos no nariz e deu de ombros.

—Está tudo bem assim. – Lily mexeu sua bebida com a colher e olhou para o chão, com um sorrisinho minúsculo dançando em seus lábios. – Você curte tudo que eu posto. É bom ter um fã.

Dessa vez ficou claro para James que ela estava brincando. Ele riu balançou a cabeça em negação, incrédulo.

—Eu não curto _tudo_ que você posta.

—Quer olhar minhas últimas 20 publicações? Eu posso provar.

Ele resolveu mudar de estratégia.

—Você não acha que deveria ser algo recíproco, então?

—Você nunca posta nada.

—Então você estava reparando? – Pelo tom convencido de James parecia que ele tinha uma grande vantagem.

—Ah, Potter. – Ela rolou os olhos – Você não me deu opção. Eu _tive_ que stalkear seu perfil pra saber quem você era.

—Claro. Vou acreditar nisso, Evans.

O celular dele tocou naquele instante, desviando a atenção dos dois. James pediu licença e se retirou da mesa para atender. Lily quase se jogou sobre a mesa para tirar um cochilo de tão cansada que estava.

—E então o que eu perdi? – Ele perguntou ao se sentar novamente, quase dez minutos depois.

—Eu já liguei para minha carona vir me pegar e cochilei no restante do tempo. Nada de mais.

O garçom retirou as xícaras vazias e Lily se apoiou um pouco mais sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos, automaticamente provando a James que ela estava de fato exausta. Ele continuou calado, com medo de que ela estivesse dormindo.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Lily saiu um pouco distorcida porque ela estava com a bochecha apoiada na mesa. Ela nem sequer abriu os olhos para perguntar.

—Como assim?

—Hoje não é sexta-feira. É quarta. Não tem voo para Glasgow.

—Eu sei. Tenho uma reunião em Bruxelas.

—Você viaja muito a trabalho?

—Praticamente todo dia. – Ele respondeu sem entusiasmo. – O que você está fazendo jogada no aeroporto essas horas da madrugada?

—Eu meio que trabalho aqui. – Ela riu e ergueu a cabeça.

—Achei que os tripulantes passassem mais tempo em outros lugares do que o aeroporto Tipo, sei lá, _dentro do avião_. – Lily sentiu a pequena provocação escondida na voz dele.

—Depende – Lily deu de ombros. – Vai muito da sua escala de trabalho. Eu normalmente viajo em um dia e volto no outro, então fico muito tempo no avião ou no hotel, mas inevitavelmente passo algumas horas no aeroporto. E tenho folga duas vezes por semana, nas quais tento manter meus pés em terra firme, preferencialmente dentro de casa.

—Wow. Eu _definitivamente_ passo mais tempo nesse aeroporto que você. Eu deveria receber pra isso.

—E por acaso sua empresa não te paga? – Ela retrucou, rápida.

—Sim, mas noventa e nove por cento das vezes é um tédio.

—E as outras vezes?

—Encontro uma aeromoça pra tomar café.

—Não sabia que isso acontecia com frequência.

—Como eu disse só em um por cento dos casos.

—Certo. – Ela rolou os olhos suavemente. Seu celular apitou. – Ah, droga.

—O que houve? – James sabia que estava sendo intrometido, mas não se importou muito com aquilo.

—Minha carona furou o pneu do carro. Deve atrasar meia hora. Eu deveria ter ido de taxi, já estaria chegando em casa. Agora Alice está presa no caminho, embaixo de chuva, e eu estou presa aqui. – Ela bufou e olhou para ele – Quanto tempo até o seu voo?

Ele consultou o relógio de pulso.

—Quarenta minutos.

James esperou que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Lily ficou quieta, os olhos pesando de sono.

—Você está chegando de onde?

—Bucareste, na Romênia.

—Eu sei onde fica Bucareste – Ele riu e ela deu de ombros.

—A maioria das pessoas não sabe. Você ficaria surpreso em saber que mais da metade da população é horrível em geografia.

James despejou um pouco mais de café em sua xícara e olhou para ela por cima da armação dos óculos.

—Quantos voos você pega por semana?

Se Lily ficou surpresa com a pergunta – um tanto quanto invasiva, diga-se de passagem – ela não demonstrou.

—Seis. Não trabalho na segunda nem na quinta-feira. Na terça vou para Bucareste, volto na quarta. Os dois voos são noturnos. Na sexta vou para Glasgow e volto no sábado. Domingo é o pior dia, porque vou para Dublin e quatro horas depois volto para Londres.

—Parece cansativo.

—Um pouco. Mas você também não me parece à pessoa mais descansada do mundo.

—Eu não estava dormindo sobre a mesa. – Ele retrucou. – Em minha defesa fiquei escrevendo um relatório a noite toda.

—Você pode dormir no voo.

—Vou tentar. – Ele obviamente não dormiria, mas era o melhor que tinha a dizer.

—Eu estou acordada desde ontem também. Acho que nunca quis tanto algo como quero a minha cama agora.

James olhou para o seu casaco pendurado na cadeira, agora praticamente seco, e o colocou dobrado sobre a mesa em uma improvisação precária de um travesseiro.

—Isso é o melhor que posso oferecer até sua carona chegar.

—Isso é meio ridículo. – Ela tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

—Diga isso para todas aquelas pessoas dormindo no saguão.

Lily colocou a franja ruiva para trás da orelha e afofou travesseiro que cheirava a James Potter antes de se deitar.

—Eu não vou dormir. Só vou fechar os olhos.

—Claro. – Ele concordou mesmo sabendo que não era verdade. – Assim que sua carona chegar ou eu entrar para o voo te acordo.

—Eu não vou dormir. – Ela murmurou novamente.

James fez silêncio e pegou o celular para voltar a responder os e-mails. Ele trabalhou sem fazer nenhum barulho e quando olhou para Lily novamente, quinze minutos depois, percebeu que suas pálpebras estavam fechadas e que seu cabelo ruivo estava espalhado em uma bagunça graciosa sobre o casaco. A respiração dela era tão lenta e constante que ele tinha certeza que ela estava dormindo. 

Ele tentou não ficar encarando, porque isso parecia invasivo demais, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Lily era uma pessoa intrigante. Complexa. E dormia como um bebê em mesas de cafeterias no meio do aeroporto.

James acenou para que Peter lhe trouxesse uma garrafa de água quando percebeu que outra pessoa tinha entrado no café. Era uma garota alta e magra que estava ensopada da cabeça os pés e parecia um pouco aborrecida por ter tomado chuva. A garota desgrudou o cabelo preto e molhado do rosto e James percebeu que a reconhecia de uma das fotos do facebook de Lily. Aparentemente aquela era Alice.

Alice escaneou o ambiente de forma rápida até encontrar Lily debruçada sobre a mesa e ergueu as sobrancelhas com a cena. Um segundo depois ela estava parada na frente de James Potter e parecia um tanto quanto desconfiada.

—Oi. Vim buscar a Lily.

—Oi. Ela estava cansada e acabou cochilando.

—Na mesa? – Alice apertou os lábios e depois balançou a cabeça em negação. – Esqueça, não vou nem perguntar. – Ela sussurrou para Lily enquanto balançava o ombro da amiga: – Hey Lil’... Acorde, temos que ir pra casa.

—Alice? – A ruiva ergueu a cabeça ainda grogue. – Que bom que você chegou. O Frank foi trocar o pneu?

—Te conto tudo no carro. Agora vamos, está tarde.

Alice pegou as malas que estavam espalhadas ao lado de Lily e esperou enquanto a outra se espreguiçava. Lily coçou o olho com o nó do dedo e vestiu seu blazer de uniforme novamente.

—Acho que agora já está quase na hora do seu voo. – Ela disse e James concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Vejo você na sexta, então. Obrigada pelo travesseiro. E por me fazer companhia.

—Não foi nada, meu casaco está sempre à disposição. Até sexta. – Ele se levantou para se despedir de Lily e estendeu a mão em um gesto muito educado. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela se inclinava para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Lily Evans mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar rir por causa da óbvia falta de sincronia entre os dois. James Potter coçou a nuca um pouco envergonhado.

—Tchau, James.

—Tchau, Lily.

Ele observou ela andar até Alice, que já estava perto da porta, e pode ouvir a conversa entre as duas enquanto elas saiam para o saguão.

—Quem era aquele?

—Um amigo, James Potter.

—E de onde você o conhece?

—Bem, é um pouco complicado.

—Lily Evans! Não me diga que você estava dormindo na mesa de um estranho!

James riu baixinho e ajeitou seus óculos que tinham escorregado até a ponta do nariz. Ele juntou todas as suas coisas e decidiu se encaminhar até o portão de embarque.

Mais tarde, no voo, ele percebeu que seu casaco tinha o cheiro do cabelo ruivo mais bonito de todos os tempos.

 

**-X-**

**[09 de junho de 2016. Quinta-feira. 16h37. Londres – Escritório]**

James comia um sanduiche com todo cuidado do mundo para não deixar cair nenhuma migalha sobre o teclado do computador da empresa. Era quase um malabarismo que tinha que fazer para equilibrar o sanduiche, o prato e digitar ao mesmo tempo. Mas ele não podia parar.

James Potter escreveu a última cláusula do contrato e abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. Finalmente poderia comer em paz. Quando terminou, ele considerou pegar um café, mas a máquina estava tão longe que desistiu.

Sem ter mais o que fazer naquele momento, James abriu uma nova guia no computador e entrou no facebook. Como era de se esperar, não havia nada de interessante. Exceto, é claro, pelo fato de Lily Evans estar online. Ele clicou no pequeno ícone dela e abriu a caixa de texto.

 Ele tinha várias notificações com a foto de Lily desde que tinham conversado na cafeteria, duas semanas antes. Ele como “um bom fã” tinha entrado no perfil dela e curtido tudo o que achava interessante. Ela tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa.

Eles tinham pegado o mesmo voo para Glasgow por mais duas vezes e se esbarrado no aeroporto em outras três ocasiões diferentes, nas quais um dos dois sempre estava muito cansado por conta de uma viagem e tinham que parar em qualquer lugar que tivesse café ou comida para se manterem vivos. Eles normalmente conversavam sobre as viagens que gostariam de fazer quando _não_ estivessem trabalhando – para a Grécia, Indonésia e Tailândia – e sobre qualquer outro assunto que tivessem em comum – como música ou séries (Lily achava um absurdo James nunca ter assistido Grey’s Anatomy; ele se defendia dizendo que simplesmente não tinha tempo).

O ponto era: eles se esbarravam o tempo todo, sempre no aeroporto ou no avião. E de alguma maneira sempre encontravam um jeito de conversar, mesmo que estivessem largados na praça de alimentação como zumbis.

_James Potter: Hey! Tudo bem?_

Lily não respondeu imediatamente, ele limpou a lente dos óculos e colocou o prato na pia enquanto esperava.

_Lily Evans: Hey! Bem. E você?_

_James Potter: Também._

_James Potter: Hoje é seu dia de folga, certo?_

_Lily Evans: Sim._

_James Potter: Eu estava pensando se você não queria ir a uma cafeteria e ficar acordada dessa vez, só pra variar._

_Lily Evans: Haha. Eu não estava_ realmente _dormindo naquele dia, Potter._

_James Potter: Claro que não._

Lily provavelmente percebeu que ele estava sendo sarcástico e apenas mandou uma carinha revirando os olhos. Ele alargou o sorriso que tinha estampado no rosto.

_James Potter: Estou falando sério. Quer sair?_

_Lily Evans: Que horas, exatamente?_

_James Potter: Normalmente saio do trabalho as sete._

Isso era uma grande mentira. Seu horário era até as sete, mas ele sempre saia por volta das nove.

_Lily Evans: Droga. Não tenho nada para fazer até às seis e meia. Depois disso tenho uma reunião com a Alice para definir coisas de casamento, o que eu acho bastante desnecessário. Mas sou a madrinha dela, não posso deixar de ir._

James praguejou baixinho.

_James Potter: Você vai para Glasgow amanhã?_

_Lily Evans: Sim. E isso pode ser uma surpresa, mas estarei no mesmo voo que você._

_James Potter: E o que acha de sairmos em Glasgow?_

_Lily Evans: Você não volta para Londres na sexta?_

_James Potter: Sim, mas eu estava pensando em adiar meu voo de volta para sábado. Tenho muitas coisas a fazer._

_Lily Evans: Sério? E não estaria muito ocupado pra sair?_

Ele abriu a página da companhia aérea e conferiu se mudar o voo era de fato uma opção. Era.  

_James Potter: Ok. Talvez eu não tenha tanta coisa pra fazer._

_Lily Evans: Então você pode assistir seriados (eu sempre soube que você estava exagerando quando dizia que não tinha tempo para seriados)_

_Lily Evans: Estou livre a noite. Em qual cafeteria você quer ir?_

_James Potter: Eu não tenho tempo. Estou abrindo uma exceção pra você. Sinta-se lisonjeada._

_James Potter: Na verdade eu não conheço quase nada em Glasgow..._

_James Potter: Além do aeroporto._

_Lily Evans: Pelo amor de Deus, não!_

Ele riu.

_James Potter: Acho que podemos achar algum outro lugar pra jantar, bem longe da praça de alimentação._

_Lily Evans: O que aconteceu com o café?_

_James Potter: Foi promovido para um jantar._

_Lily Evans: Uau. Agora sim estou lisonjeada._

_James Potter: Certo. Então amanhã. Em Glasgow._

_Lily Evans: Okay._

_James Potter: Só para deixar bem claro, dessa vez é um encontro._

**-X-**

**[10 de junho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 04h53. Londres – Apartamento de James Potter]**

O telefone tocava incessantemente.

James Potter rolou na cama e se preparou para apertar o botão soneca. Ele sabia que tinha que acordar para pegar o voo para Glasgow, mas se chegasse ao aeroporto até às seis da manhã teria tempo suficiente para embarcar. O voo partia apenas às seis e meia e ele já tinha deixado a mala pronta para que pudesse dormir até mais tarde. Enquanto levantava a cabeça do travesseiro o celular parou de tocar.

Ele esticou os dedos até alcançar o aparelho em cima da mesa de cabeceira e estreitou os olhos quando a luz forte se acendeu. James ficou confuso ao olhar as horas: seu despertador estava programado para tocar só dali a sete minutos. Ainda não era nem cinco da manhã.

Enquanto tentava se acostumar à claridade súbita o celular recomeçou a tocar em sua mão. Não era o despertador.

A tela acesa mostrava apenas uma palavra, que fez com que James Potter sentisse seu coração parar por um minuto: Pai.

Eram cinco da manhã. Nada de bom poderia vir daquela ligação. Ele atendeu ao telefone sem conseguir respirar direito.

—Alô? Pai?

—James! James, você está me escutando? – A de Fleamont voz do outro lado da linha soava baixa.

—Sim, pai. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Preciso que você venha pra Glasgow o quanto antes. Você tem um voo reservado pra hoje, certo? Você tem que vir, James. Você tem que vir.

 

**[10 de junho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 06h10. Londres – Aeroporto]**

Ele tinha chegado ao aeroporto antes das seis como de costume. Contudo, daquela vez, James Potter estava ansioso para seu voo.

De tão inquieto que estava James tinha passado direto pela cafeteria – sem parar para tomar café-da-manhã ou pegar uma água – coisa que nunca tinha acontecido em seus vinte e cinco anos de vida. Ele tinha ido direto para a sala de embarque e estava a quase meia hora andando de um lado para outro, como se isso fosse acelerar o tempo.

James afundou o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo pelo que parecia ser a décima oitava vez. Precisava se acalmar. A questão é que ele não sabia como fazer isso.

A sua cura para todos os problemas do mundo em geral era uma xícara de café preto sem açúcar. Mas café fazia com que ele ficasse mais desperto e elétrico e isso _definitivamente_ não era o que ele queria naquele momento.

A segunda opção, caso café falhasse – o que acontecia poucas vezes, diga-se de passagem –, era uísque. Mas James não queria chegar a Glasgow bêbado. O que o deixava sem opções. Tudo que ele podia fazer era esperar o tempo passar. 

Ele arrastou sua pequena mala de mão até uma cadeira e se jogou displicentemente sobre ela, passando a mão nos cabelos. Relanceou o olhar para o relógio da parede: tinham se passado apenas quatro minutos.

Droga.

Potter pegou o celular no bolso da calça e atualizou os e-mails. Nenhuma mensagem. Entrou no facebook, mas como esperado era cedo demais para que alguém postasse qualquer coisa. Foi até as mensagens e cogitou mandar um recado para Lily, mas era idiotice considerando que a veria em menos de quinze minutos. Será que nada de novo tinha acontecido no mundo para distraí-lo?

_“Passageiros do voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow, favor se dirigir ao portão de embarque.”_

James se levantou assim que ouviu o anúncio e andou até a pequena fila que começava a se formar. Ele estava separando o passaporte e o bilhete do voo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Lily Evans abriu um sorriso do tipo “tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes” que James Potter considerou muito fofo. Ela usava o uniforme da companhia aérea e diferentemente da última vez que eles tinham se encontrado pessoalmente, o cabelo dela estava preso em um coque perfeito. As bochechas dela começaram a ficar em um tom mais vibrante de rosa e James percebeu que provavelmente estava a encarando a um tempo longo demais sem dizer nada.

—Hey.

—Hey, tudo bem?

Ele baixou os olhos para os próprios pés.

—Um pouco nervoso.

—E isso é bom ou ruim? – Ela parecia realmente interessada ao perguntar.

—Não sei. É algo diferente. Inesperado.

—Certo. – A ruiva torceu as mãos delicadamente, como se estivesse em dúvida se deveria falar algo ou não. – Conversamos em Glasgow?

—Hmmm... – James franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso – Claro.

—Ainda temos um encontro essa noite, não é? – Pela expressão envergonhada de Lily era possível acreditar que ela preferia ser enterrada viva a ter que fazer aquela pergunta. Mas ela não tinha muita opção.

—Ah! Claro! – James quis se estapear por ser tão idiota. – Me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido. – Ele se arrependeu daquelas palavras logo que elas saíram da sua boca. – Não! Quer dizer, realmente me esqueci. Mas não é porque o encontro não é importante, nem nada do tipo. Estou com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Como eu disse, se eu não entrar nesse voo nos próximos dez minutos é provável que eu tenha um colapso nervoso.

Lily riu da explicação atrapalhada dele.

—Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir.

—Okay, te vejo no avião.

A ruiva passou pela porta de embarque e desapareceu dentro do túnel que levava até a aeronave. James esperou enquanto a fila andava lentamente até chegar a sua vez. Ele entregou os documentos, respondeu “obrigado” ao “boa viagem” que a atendente lhe desejou e finalmente entrou no avião.

Já tinha se passado quase meia hora de voo quando o café-da-manhã foi servido. Lily lhe entregou um café simples e disse que infelizmente não havia nenhuma poltrona vaga na primeira classe. James tentou parecer genuinamente triste ao ouvir a notícia, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

Lily também sorriu ao recolher o copo de café de James, que veio acompanhado de um bilhete escrito com caneta no guardanapo:

_“Assim que eu terminar de fazer tudo que preciso te mando uma mensagem._

_James Potter.”_

 

Ele consultou o relógio pela segunda vez dentro de dez minutos. 08h15. Estranho.

O avião já deveria estar se preparando para pousar em Glasgow, mas o piloto não tinha dado nenhum anúncio para que os passageiros colocassem os cintos. James batucou os dedos na poltrona a sua frente de maneira inconsciente.

Ele esperaria mais dez minutos e depois chamaria Lily para saber por que estavam demorando tanto. Antes que ele fosse consumido pela crescente ansiedade em seu peito. Tinha que ir para a casa de repouso se encontrar com Euphemia e Fleamont o quanto antes. Não podia perder mais tempo no avião.

James não precisou esperar os dez minutos. Depois de consultar o relógio pela terceira vez o comandante anunciou:

_“Olá senhores passageiros, aqui quem fala é o chefe de cabine. Este é o voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow. São oito horas e dezessete minutos. Faço esse anuncio para informar que devido às condições meteorológicas não fomos autorizados a pousar em Glasgow. Uma chuva torrencial começou a cair na cidade há cerca de meia hora e a pista de pouso foi fechada por questões de segurança. Fomos redirecionados para o aeroporto de Edimburgo, que fica a cinco minutos de voo da nossa localização atual, onde as condições são ideais para o pouso. Estamos aguardando autorização da torre de comando do Aeroporto de Edimburgo para pousar. Para que os passageiros não sofram nenhum tipo de prejuízo a companhia aérea irá fornecer o translado de ônibus até a cidade de Glasgow, num trajeto que dura aproximadamente uma hora. Por favor, permaneçam preferencialmente sentados. Agradecemos a compreensão e eu volto com novas informações em breve.”_

Não. Não. NÃO!

James sentiu que estava sem fôlego. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Não naquele dia, não naquele momento. Ele apertou o botão para chamar a comissária de bordo quatro vezes até que a aeromoça loira apareceu.

—Em que posso ajudar?

—Eu preciso falar com a Lily. – Ele pronunciou as palavras com dificuldades. A aeromoça franziu as sobrancelhas. – AGORA!

James mal esperou que a atendente saísse da sua frente e desabotoou o cinto. Ele andou até o fundo do avião, abriu a porta do banheiro e se apoiou com as duas mãos na pia. Sua cabeça estava rodando. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando manter seu coração num ritmo normal – e falhando miseravelmente no processo.

—James? – Ouvir a voz de Lily foi como conseguir respirar depois de ter se afogado.

Ela estava parada na porta, a boca aberta em uma exclamação muda.

—Eu não posso ir para Edimburgo. Eu preciso ir para Glasgow. _Agora_.

—Está tudo bem. – Ela abriu um sorriso pequenino e passou a mão para ajeitar o cabelo dele que tinha caído sobre a testa. James não reparou no que ela tinha feito. – Leva apenas uma hora de Edimburgo até Glasgow de ônibus. Cinquenta minutos de trem.

 —Eu não tenho uma hora! – Ele disse, soando tão desesperado quanto se sentia. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco assustada.

—Claro que tem. – Ela repetiu. – Seu chefe não pode te culpar pelas mudanças do voo.

—Você não sabe o que está acontecendo! _Eu não tenho uma hora!_ Eu tinha que estar lá AGORA! – Ele jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperado. – Ela está _lúcida_ pela primeira vez em meses! Ela está LÚCIDA e eu não vou chegar a tempo de vê-la. Ela finalmente sabe quem eu sou e eu não estou lá.

—Vai ficar tudo bem. – Lily colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele, mas James se afastou subitamente, como se não estivesse com raiva apenas da situação, mas dela também.

—Você não pode dizer isso! _Você não sabe_. Vá embora, Lily. – As palavras dele foram gélidas e ao mesmo tempo desesperadas. James afundou o rosto nas mãos e repetiu, baixinho, para ninguém em particular: – Eu tinha que estar lá...

Lily não conseguiu se virar para deixá-lo a sós, mesmo que isso fosse o que ele queria. Ela se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos juntas. Isso o obrigou a olhar dentro de seus olhos verdes calmos e sólidos. Os olhos de James, por sua vez, estavam passando por uma tempestade. Seus olhos cor de avelã mostravam desesperança e dor. Ver que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas prestes a transbordar fez Lily Evans se sentir tão machucada quanto ele.

Ela respirou fundo duas vezes e rezou para que sua voz saísse mais estável do que ela estava de fato se sentindo.

— _Vai dar tudo certo_. Eu não faço ideia do que está acontecendo, mas eu sei _disso_ James. Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Antes que pudesse perceber o que de fato estava fazendo Lily o abraçou, desesperadamente, com força, como se pudesse segurá-lo para jamais soltar. James apertou seus braços em volta da cintura de Lily e afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Ele respirou aquele cheiro agravável do cabelo de Lily Evans e, pela primeira vez em meses, sentiu que tudo ficaria bem.

 

**-X-**


	2. Depois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. 
> 
> Depois de muito drama, choro e sofrimento aqui está a segunda parte de LAST CALL.
> 
> Demorou um tempinho considerável para ser escrito e postado porque tinham vários aspectos que precisavam ser tratados à respeito da vida do James e da Lily, vários sentimentos para serem distribuídos em cenas distintas e longas. Além disso, alguns personagens que tinham aparecido pouco anteriormente tiveram mais relevância nesse capítulo, o que foi muito importante para o desenvolvimento da história. 
> 
> Recomendo que prestem bastante atenção nas datas e nos locais, porque eu tive muito cuidado na hora de criar a timeline da fanfic, de modo que cada evento e cada cena ficasse conectada e não houvesse nenhuma ponta solta.
> 
> Tenho que agradecer a ajuda infinita das minhas amigas maravilhosas e que me ajudaram com o plot e revisaram o capítulo inúmeras vezes, JulyEvans e Miller.
> 
> Por fim, espero que vocês gostem tanto desse capítulo quanto eu amei escrevê-lo ♥
> 
> P.S.: Não, esse não é o Fim.   
> Ainda vou postar um epílogo curtinho e imensamente fofo até o fim do mês.
> 
> P.S.S.: Ah! Criei um twitter pra ficar falando sobre fanfic e ser a fangirl louca que sou, hihi. Podem me encontrar lá como @YancaPeixoto.  
> Mil beijos, Mirtle ♥

**Depois**

**[10 de junho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 18h12. Glasgow – Hospital]**

Nada tinha dado certo.

James estava sentado em um corredor tão imaculadamente branco que parecia resplandecente aos seus olhos cansados. Ele aguardava do lado de fora da pequena sala onde seu pai conversava com dois médicos e assinava alguns papéis.

James Potter não sabia dizer se estava sentado ali havia muito tempo.

As memórias que tinha daquele dia já começavam a se embaralhar devido às toneladas de estresse, cansaço, sono e _emoções_ em geral com as quais ele tivera que lidar.

Lembrava-se de ter pousado em Edimburgo se sentindo uma pilha de nervos, pegado o primeiro trem que ia para Glasgow e chegado até a Casa de Repouso, milagrosamente, antes das dez da manhã. Depois disso, suas lembranças eram uma confusão de imagens e sons desconexos.  

Assim que pisou dentro da Casa de Repouso uma das enfermeiras que cuidava de sua mãe informou-o de que o levaria até o maior hospital de Glasgow, onde ele finalmente encontraria seus pais. O trajeto de taxi que provavelmente durou dez minutos pareceu levar uma vida toda. James respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando conter um surto de ansiedade.

Ele se lembrava nitidamente de ter pensado, naquele momento, que o universo não estava conspirando a seu favor.

Agora, horas depois, ele tinha certeza.

Para evitar pensar em qualquer coisa relevante James prestava atenção nos pequenos detalhes que podia absorver: o rejunte do piso levemente rachado a sua frente, o barulho que as rodinhas do carrinho de limpeza faziam ao passar por ele incontáveis vezes, as pequenas letras bordadas nos jalecos das pessoas que trabalhavam no hospital.

Ele podia ouvir a conversa de dentro da sala – escutava nitidamente a voz rouca de seu pai – mas sua mente não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras, não conseguia _compreender_. Era como se ele estivesse isolado dentro de uma bolha na qual os sons produzidos por outros seres humanos se tornavam incompreensíveis. Ou irrelevantes diante dos fatos dos quais ele já tinha conhecimento.

Era como se estivesse dentro d’água.

James suspirou. Queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. Queria andar pela rua e ver as pessoas normais seguindo com suas vidas. Queria uma xícara de café. Queria dormir e apagar por pelo menos dois dias. Queria socar _alguma coisa_. _Qualquer_ coisa.

Queria chorar.

Antes que pudesse processar qualquer uma das vontades de seu cérebro – que estava trabalhando em câmera lenta – James sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça.

Ele apanhou o aparelho e conteve o impulso de jogá-lo contra a parede. James desbloqueou a tela, consultou as horas – seis e dezessete da tarde – e viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Lily.

_Lily Evans: E então, aonde vamos jantar? Você vem me pegar as sete?_

Ela tinha enviado um mapa com a localização do hotel em que estava hospedada. James correu os olhos pelo mapa e suspirou.

Ele encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.

 

**[10 de junho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 20h35. Glasgow – Casa de Euphemia e Fleamont Potter]**

James estava esparramado no sofá desde que tinham chegado do hospital.

Seu pai estava tomando banho há mais de quarenta minutos e tinha colocado uma forma de lasanha para descongelar em cima da pia, mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivesse com um pingo de fome.

James encarava a tela da televisão a sua frente. Estava apagada. O controle estava em cima da mesa de centro e ele sequer cogitou a hipótese de ir até lá pegá-lo.

Dessa vez seu celular apitou duas vezes. Ele olhou as mensagens automaticamente.

_Lily Evans: James, você está aí?_

_Lily Evans: Você não respondeu minhas outras mensagens. Acho que isso quer dizer que o jantar foi cancelado._

_Lily Evans: Quer conversar?_

James começou a digitar uma resposta, mas sem saber ao certo o que falar, apagou as poucas letras que tinha escrito.

**-X-**

 

**[11 de junho de 2016. Sábado. 11h00. Glasgow – Casa de Euphemia e Fleamont Potter]**

James virou o quarto copo de uísque em menos de dez minutos. Assim que acabou de beber preparou outra dose e atravessou a sala para ir até o andar de cima.

Ao menos, isso foi o que ele _tentou_ fazer.

A cada passo que ele dava apareciam duas ou mais pessoas para conversarem com ele e lhe prestarem suas condolências. James tinha vontade de rolar os olhos, mas isso se dava principalmente ao fato de estar ligeiramente bêbado. Então ele apenas agradecia os pêsames.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar das pessoas que estavam a sua volta, foi até a escada se sentou no último degrau e afrouxou um pouco a gravata preta, que o sufocava – mesmo que essa sensação também se devesse ao fato de estar no velório de sua mãe.

Fleamont estava na sala ao lado e ele podia observá-lo ao lado do piano, fugindo discretamente das pessoas com boas intenções que enchiam sua casa, assim como James o fazia.

Os convidados e amigos próximos da família estavam ali por uma boa razão, obviamente, mas James Potter não conseguia deixar de odiá-los um pouquinho. Eles não _entendiam_. Eles não sentiam o que estava acontecendo da forma como ele sentia. Eles jamais conseguiriam compartilhar aquela dor, independente de quantos “sinto muito” dissessem. Eles sairiam do funeral, dali a algumas horas, e voltariam a viver suas vidas normalmente. Mas ele não.

James tomou um gole de seu uísque e olhou as horas no relógio de pulso que tinha encontrado abandonado no seu quarto de adolescente. Em menos de meia hora estariam no cemitério e James tinha a meta de estar _extremamente_ bêbado até lá.

Ele colocou o copo no degrau ao seu lado e pegou o celular. James girou o aparelho entre os dedos por alguns minutos, decidindo se deveria ou não ler as mensagens que tinha recebido no começo daquela manhã.

Já tinha muita coisa em que pensar, e não tinha certeza se conseguia lidar com uma Lily furiosa naquele momento. Muito, muito, muito provavelmente ela tinha dito que ele era um completo imbecil por visualizar todas as (sete) mensagens anteriores e não responder. E ela estava certa.

Mas James simplesmente não tinha o que dizer.

Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e abriu a conversa.

As últimas mensagens tinham sido recebidas às nove e meia da manhã.

_Lily Evans: Hey_

_Lily Evans: Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, já que você não me respondeu até agora. Mas tudo bem. Só quero saber se você está ok._

_Lily Evans: Na verdade, me diga apenas se você ainda está vivo. Estou preocupada._

_Lily Evans: Beijos, Lil’._

James encarou a tela. Ela não estava furiosa, estava _preocupada_.

Ele afundou a mão nos cabelos e tentou encontrar um jeito de se explicar para Lily.

James estava vivo. Seu coração batia e o sangue corria por suas veias. Seus pulmões se expandiam e se contraiam toda vez que respirava. Suas funções cerebrais continuavam intactas, seus reflexos funcionavam.  Mas, mesmo assim, ele _não se sentia_ vivo.

Por Deus! Ele _não tinha certeza_ de que estava vivo! Então como poderia responder aquilo?

**[11 de junho de 2016. Sábado. 11h35. Glasgow – Cemitério]**

Aquela era a cena mais clichê que James podia imaginar.

Ele não podia acreditar que _de fato_ estava acontecendo. Na _sua_ vida. No enterro da _sua_ mãe.

Uma chuva fina caía sobre Glasgow e todas as pessoas vestidas de preto em frente ao túmulo estavam com seus guarda chuvas abertos, os olhos voltados solenemente para o caixão. O padre fazia um discurso sobre a esperança na vida eterna, usando palavras muito robustas para explicar que Euphemia Potter estaria em um lugar melhor por ser uma ótima mãe, uma esposa dedicada e uma cristã devota. Era verdade que Euphemia era uma das pessoas com o maior coração que James conhecia – mesmo que seu julgamento fosse um tanto quanto parcial. Contudo, a última parte era, na opinião de James, contestável. Sua mãe raramente ia à Igreja ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas era esse tipo de coisa que as pessoas deveriam falar em enterros, certo? Eram essas palavras que trariam algum conforto aos familiares. Mesmo que James, naquele momento, fosse incapaz de se sentir confortado. Ou de sentir _qualquer outra emoção_ , para ser sincero.

James estava se sentindo, no máximo, como coadjuvante em um drama mexicano ruim. Os sentimentos das pessoas que estavam ali eram premeditados. A tristeza era previsível. As falas do padre eram decoradas. Até aquela chuva parecia ensaiada. Nada parecia _real_. 

Ele baixou os olhos para os próprios pés, cansado de tudo a sua volta. Sua visão estava um pouco borrada devido a enorme quantidade de álcool que bebera nos vinte minutos antes de entrar no carro para ir ao cemitério, mas ninguém parecia se importar. A sua embriaguez e sua instabilidade emocional seriam tão notáveis quanto à lama viscosa que tinha se grudado a sola de sapato de James. Mas, de alguma maneira, ele tinha reparado naquele pequeno detalhe em um de seus calçados. E, internamente, James rezava para que alguém o notasse também.

Ele _precisava_ que alguém percebesse que ele estava apenas vivendo aquele momento porque era obrigado, que estava ali apenas em respeito à sua mãe, que fora a pessoa mais marcante e maravilhosa de toda a sua vida – desde o dia que o levou à pré-escola e esperou James do lado de fora durante toda a tarde para que ele não se sentisse abandonado, até quando acolheu Sirius de braços abertos em sua casa.

Ele precisava que alguém o notasse, que o abraçasse, que afagasse seus cabelos rebeldes e que o _amasse_. Infelizmente, a única pessoa capaz de fazer aquilo não estava mais viva.

O padre terminou seu discurso. Seu pai, do outro lado do caixão, cochichou algo para o homem uniformizado que estava ali por perto. Fleamont deu um passo à frente, colocou uma rosa branca – a favorita de sua mãe – sobre o caixão e esperou em silêncio por uns dois minutos. Então pigarreou.

—Foi uma honra ter te amado por mais da metade da minha vida, Euphemia. Foi você quem trouxe à tona o que havia de melhor em mim, foi você quem me ensinou o que amor significa. Sou muito feliz por ter construído uma família com você, sou muito grato por me você ter me dado a sua vida e a de James. Descanse em paz.

Dois homens uniformizados e encharcados até a alma pela chuva gelada começaram a baixar o caixão. As pétalas brancas da rosa tremiam levemente enquanto Euphemia era sepultada. Fleamont andou até um pequeno monte de terra e com uma pá jogou um punhado sobre o caixão. “Descanse em paz” ele viu os lábios de seu pai murmurarem uma ultima vez.

James sentiu o seu sangue esfriando nas veias. Seu estômago se contorceu de uma maneira muito estranha, como se ele estivesse prestes a vomitar. Sua boca estava seca, assim como seus olhos cor de avelã.

Aquilo não estava certo. _Aquilo não estava certo!_

—NÃO! – Ele não percebeu que o grito tinha saído de sua boca até que notou que todos os presentes o encaravam. – Não!

Ele deu um passo à frente, vacilante, e sentiu o chão se mover embaixo dele e o mundo girar ao seu redor. Estava mais bêbado do que tinha imaginado. 

— _Isso está errado_ , vocês não veem? _Tirem ela daí_! TIREM ELA DAÍ AGORA MESMO! – James tentou avançar outra vez, mas Fleamont se colocou na sua frente.

—JAMES! Pelo amor de Deus, James... – Ele sussurrou, o desapontamento visível em sua voz. – Você está caindo de bêbado. Alguém vai te levar pra casa.

— _NÃO! TIREM ELA DAÍ_! – James sentiu alguém agarrar seu ombro e o puxar para longe do caixão. Ele tentou se soltar, bruscamente, mas outra pessoa surgiu na sua frente dele e segurou os seus braços, empurrando-o para fora do caminho. – Não, não, _não!_

Ele não conseguia enxergar direito o que estava acontecendo, por causa de toda aquela chuva, por causa da bebida, por causa das lágrimas em seus olhos. Mas ele sabia que estava sendo carregado para longe. _Para longe dela_. Para sempre.

James gritou enquanto era arrastado em direção oposta à pequena multidão em volta do túmulo de sua mãe. James gritou para que o soltassem. James gritou para abafar o barulho da chuva. James gritou o mais alto que podia para que o som de sua voz abafasse a dor em seu coração.

Assim que o colocaram no chão, algum tempo depois, James apoiou a testa contra a grama verde e molhada e vomitou tudo o que tinha bebido em cima de uma lápide qualquer. Ele limpou o canto da boca e se ergueu, pronto para dar um soco na pessoa que tinha o arrastado para fora do enterro.

Sirius estava vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça, os cabelos longos grudados no rosto completamente encharcados e, mesmo assim, ele parecia extremamente elegante como sempre. Suas sobrancelhas se franziam de leve e ele tentava manter um sorriso cansado no rosto.

Remus, parado ao seu lado, não parecia ter tido tanta sorte. As barras de seu terno estavam sujas de lama e sua gravata estava torta. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e mesclava uma expressão de tristeza e incredulidade.

—O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Sua voz estava rouca e sua garganta doía depois do escândalo.

—Tentando te confortar? – Remus arriscou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

—Me arrastando pra fora da _porra_ do enterro da minha mãe?

—Você estava surtando lá atrás. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Se eu não te tirasse de lá seu pai faria isso.

—EU NÃO ESTAVA SURTANDO!

Sirius cruzou os braços e o encarou com uma expressão irônica.

—Ah, é?

—Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso. – Remus interveio. – James, tente se acalmar.

—Tentar me acalmar? – James explodiu.

Remus coçou a nuca, um pouco sem jeito, em resposta. Ele andou até James e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do melhor amigo.

—Olhe, eu sei que isso é difícil. Possivelmente uma das coisas mais difíceis que você já fez na vida. Mas você tem que ser forte, _Prongs._ E tem que se controlar.

Sirius, em pé atrás dos dois, rolou os olhos cinzentos.

—James, _cresça_.

 Apesar da mão de Remus estar sobre o ombro de James ele não conseguiu segurar o amigo quando James se virou e acertou um soco no rosto de Sirius.

Sirius cambaleou um pouco e piscou os olhos, um sorriso satisfeito se formando em seus lábios.

—Você está agindo como um bebê chorão de cinco anos! – Sirius se aproximou de James e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele antes de dizer: – Haja como um _adulto_ , pelo amor de deus.

James ergueu o punho esquerdo e acertou a bochecha de Sirius em cheio. Sirius cuspiu um pouco de sangue aos pés de James e sorriu.

—Acabou?

Não tinha acabado.

James deu mais três socos em Sirius (dois no estômago e um nas costelas) antes de parar e respirar fundo.  Seus punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo ainda tremiam.

—Por Merlin. – Remus rolou os olhos e suspirou. – Vocês agem como animais às vezes.

—Melhor? – Sirius massageou a mandíbula para colocá-la de volta no lugar.

—Um pouco.

—Ótimo.

James se sentou na grama molhada e tirou o cabelo grudado na testa da frente dos olhos. Ele afundou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou pesadamente. Tudo estava um caos. O mundo estava desabando, literalmente, com aquela chuva. A sua roupa provavelmente ficaria enlameada, mas ele não se importava. _Nada_ importava.

—Eu não tive chance de me despedir. – Ele murmurou por entre os dedos.

—O que? Não dá pra te ouvir, Prongs.

James tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para cima, para os dois melhores amigos que estavam parados na sua frente. As gotas de chuva caiam diretamente nos seus olhos e se misturavam com suas lágrimas, mas pelo menos ele enxergava o vulto dos dois ali. E dessa maneira tudo parecia mais suportável.

—Eu não tive a chance de me despedir! – Ele gritou, pela última vez naquele dia. – E agora não sei o que fazer.

Remus suspirou. Sirius despenteou ainda mais seus cabelos pretos e se virou para o amigo:

— _Agora_ que ele não está mais com raiva você entra em cena, Rem.

—Obrigada, Sirius. – Remus respondeu ironicamente.

—Não há de que. – Sirius se sentou ao lado de James, passou um braço por cima dos ombros do melhor amigo, e tirou um vasilhame prateado de dentro do paletó. – Aqui, isso também vai ajudar.

**-X-**

**DUAS SEMANAS APÓS O FUNERAL:**

**[27 de junho de 2016. Segunda-feira. 07h13. Londres – Apartamento de James Potter]**

James trocou de gravata pela terceira vez. Aos seus olhos todas pareciam iguais, mas Sirius tinha um talento natural para criticar qualquer uma que ele escolhesse. Assim que ele se virou viu a expressão de desgosto estampada no rosto do melhor amigo e, sem nem discutir, James arrancou-a do pescoço. Sirius suspirou.

—Pelo amor de Merlin, James, tem que ter algo razoavelmente bonito e adequado no seu armário para o primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho.

—Sirius, nada disso importa. – Ele argumentou, enquanto calçava os sapatos sociais pretos – Não é como se alguém fosse ficar reparando em uma maldita gravata. Eu vou entrar no meu escritório e agendar reuniões por telefone. Na volta vou passar no drive-thru do McDonald’s e comprar comida para o jantar. Se Deus for bondoso ninguém vai nem notar que eu voltei.

—Você ficou duas semanas fora, _todo mundo_ vai reparar. – Sirius rebateu, se levantou da cama de James e abriu as portas do guarda-roupa. – Quem sabe você até encontra aquela moça bonitinha do administrativo que você mencionou outro dia.

—Isso foi há dois anos, Sirius. E eu já namorei a Louise. E não terminou nada bem.

Sirius pareceu pensar no assunto por uns dois segundos enquanto analisava as roupas perfeitamente dobradas e organizadas de James.

—Vinho!

James arqueou uma sobrancelha, num pedido mudo para que Sirius se explicasse.

—Você precisa de uma gravata vinho. Mas como você não tem nenhum bom gosto não vou encontrá-la _aqui._ – Ele apontou para a gaveta com gravatas pretas e prateadas.

James tentou não rolar os olhos, aquilo era fútil e absolutamente ridículo. Seu dia nem seu humor seriam melhores por causa de uma gravata. Mas Sirius dava uma importância enorme à recomeços, e se ele dizia que James precisava estar impecável, bem... James precisava estar impecável.

Ele seguiu o melhor amigo para fora do quarto, passando pela cozinha, e viu Remus preparando o café da manhã. A casa toda cheirava ovos e bacon – ligeiramente queimados – e Remus estava escorado no balcão, com um sorrisinho no rosto, enquanto lia um livro enorme. Se ele continuasse tão distraído e chegasse um pouquinho mais perto do fogão seu pulôver corria um sério risco de ser carbonizado.

— _Moony!_ Abaixe o fogo! – James gritou e Remus quase pulou de susto.

Sirius já estava no seu próprio quarto, vasculhando seu guarda-roupa gigantesco por uma peça em específico.

—Remus dormiu aqui de novo? Vou começar a cobrar o aluguel dele também.

—Você ficou fora por _duas semanas_ , eu precisava do meu namorado aqui. Além disso, ele te alimenta. Não reclame. – Sirius despenteou os cabelos com a mão livre e sorriu, aproximando-se de James com a gravata na outra mão para fazer o nó. – Louise foi aquela garota que jogou suas roupas na rua? Eu amo essa história.

James rolou os olhos. Aquele era um hábito muito comum na presença de Padfoot.

—Eu não fiz nada. Ela surtou porque eu viajei a trabalho sem avisá-la. Fato com o qual, honestamente, ela tinha que ter se acostumado durante nosso relacionamento de uma semana.

Sirius gargalhou.

—Melhor pior namorada. Fuja dela no escritório.

—Eu sempre fujo.

—Ótimo. – James não sabia se o “ótimo” se referia à sua aparência ou ao fato de fugir de mulheres no trabalho. – Agora você está apresentável caso tenha que viajar de última hora e acabe se encontrando com a garota do aeroporto.

—Eu não vou conversar sobre isso. – James deu as costas para o outro e foi até a cozinha antes que o melhor amigo pudesse se estender no assunto. Não que isso fosse impedir Sirius.

—Remus, James ainda não respondeu a garota do aeroporto.

—Fique fora disso, Padfoot. – Remus respondeu enquanto colocava três pratos sobre o balcão e os enchia de comida.

—Pelo menos uma vez na vida escute seu namorado, Sirius.

—Mas ele está sofrendo com isso. – Sirius argumentou e passou um braço por cima dos ombros de Remus– Você não pode deixa-lo sofrer. Ele também é _seu_ melhor amigo.

—Eu não estou sofrendo. – James revirou os olhos cor de avelã. – Estou perfeitamente normal.

—Você fica em casa encarando a tela da televisão desligada, James. Isso é chamado de sofrimento. Ou tédio. Ou uma combinação dos dois.

—Eu cheguei em casa ontem! – James protestou, em vão.

—Não importa.

—E em todo caso isso não significa que estou sofrendo _por ela_.

—Chega de discussão. – Remus falou, desviando os olhos do livro que lia para encarar os dois. – James, responda a garota. Sirius, _fique fora disso_.

—Eu não vou responder ela.

—Eu não vou ficar fora disso.

—Se você não ficar fora eu não durmo mais aqui. E se você – Remus apontou para James com o garfo – não correr atrás dessa garota por quem está apaixonado vou _hackear_ seu facebook e falar com ela eu mesmo. Vocês sabem que sou perfeitamente capaz de tomar medidas extremas em ambos os casos. Agora venham tomar café-da-manhã.

— _Seu_ namorado me assusta. – James disse, enquanto se sentava para comer.

— _Seu_ melhor amigo nerd me assusta. – Sirius retrucou.

**-X-**

 

**[29 de junho de 2016. Quarta-feira. 03h30. Londres – Aeroporto]**

James desabotoou o cinto de segurança assim que o aviso luminoso desapareceu e um bipe agudo soou, avisando a todos os passageiros que eles estariam livres em poucos minutos. Ele se ergueu, pegou a pequena bagagem de mão que estava no compartimento sobre sua poltrona e esperou enquanto as portas da aeronave eram abertas.

Seu pescoço doía um pouco por causa do mau jeito que pegara no sono durante o voo. Estava exausto após dois dias de trabalho intenso – ficar quinze dias fora do escritório fez com que inúmeras pastas se acumulassem em cima de sua mesa e que várias reuniões fossem remarcadas. Era caótico.  Ele estava trabalhando dobrado, para compensar o tempo perdido, e tinha passado a noite anterior no escritório.

Esse era seu primeiro voo a trabalho depois de tantos dias afastados. Era seu primeiro voo desde que tinha ido para Glasgow – tinha decidido voltar para Londres de trem, depois de passar duas semanas na casa de seu pai. Era seu primeiro voo desde a morte de sua mãe.

Tudo tinha corrido perfeitamente bem. Tinha ido para Barcelona, a fim de negociar a compra de uma startup, e os resultados da reunião eram promissores. Tinha passado pouco tempo no aeroporto esperando os voos, tanto na ida quanto na volta. E agora já estava de volta à Londres. De volta à sua casa, à sua rotina e à sua vida. Tudo ficaria bem. Certo?

James tentou focar sua mente naquela esperança, por mais vaga que ela fosse. _Tudo ficaria bem._ Nas últimas semanas tinha tentado bloquear o cansaço, o desespero e, principalmente, Lily Evans de seus pensamentos.

Ele ouviu uma aeromoça de cabelos pretos anunciar que os passageiros podiam desembarcar apenas pelas portas dianteiras e aguardou pacientemente seu lugar na fila.

Assim que colocou os pés para dentro do aeroporto James pegou o celular e consultou as horas. Três e quarenta da madrugada. Estava cedo. Mas era três e quarenta da madrugada de quarta-feira, o que queria dizer que Lily Evans estaria em algum lugar do aeroporto, após chegar de seu voo da Romênia.

Ele se lembrava da escala de trabalho dela mesmo depois de algumas semanas sem vê-la. Tinham passado tanto tempo juntos no aeroporto entre os voos e de um ou do outro que acabara decorando os horários em que eles poderiam se encontrar.

Foi pensando nisso que James Potter se dirigiu até o Starbucks.

Não importava o que acontecesse, os dois nunca iam naquela cafeteria. Era sempre cheia, independente do horário. As pessoas eram barulhentas (na sua grande maioria adolescentes). O café não era tão bom. Era simplesmente _overrated_.

James e Lily tinham esses motivos em comum para não gostarem do lugar, e tinham decidido, meio que inconscientemente, que se manteriam longe de lá.

Ele esperou na fila por alguns minutos e aproveitou para separar o dinheiro do café. James pagou e foi até o balcão onde podia retirar o pedido. Ele estava prestes a pegar o telefone e se sentar quando se virou e deu de cara com ela.

O cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado (bem mais do que o normal), a maquiagem usualmente perfeita estava mais sutil e levemente borrada. Os olhos dela, sempre tão verdes e hipnotizantes, estavam arregalados.

Lily levou cerca de meio segundo para se recompor do susto. No caso, levou meio segundo para fechar a cara e bufar, fazendo com que sua franja voasse por cima dos olhos.

Nesse mesmo meio segundo James planejou dizer oi. Planejou pedir desculpas por não ter lhe dado nenhuma notícia por mais de duas semanas. Planejou contar sobre a morte de sua mãe. Mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram:

—O que você está fazendo aqui?

Se Lily ficou surpresa com a pergunta, ela não demonstrou. Sua expressão era de pura decepção.

—Acho que já esclarecemos esse ponto em outra ocasião, James. Eu _trabalho_ aqui.  Se você não se importa, estou indo embora.

O tom dela era gélido. Ele nunca tinha ouvido algo assim vindo de Lily. Nem sequer sabia que ela era capaz de demonstrar tanto descaso em uma única frase. Mas ele não tinha o direito de se sentir magoado, não depois do que fizera.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ele deu um passo para o lado para que Lily pudesse seguir seu caminho em paz. Contudo, assim que ela passou por ele a boca de James se moveu sem o seu consentimento novamente, e mais palavras jorraram dela.

—Lily! Espere.

Ela parou. Apenas parou.

Não se virou para olhá-lo, não disse uma única palavra. Quando ele percebeu que ela não iria a lugar algum, James se aproximou.

—A gente deveria conversar.

—Você acha?

A ironia era palpável. James ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

—Sim.

Ela finalmente o olhou. Lily se colocou na frente de James e cruzou os braços, esperando que ele falasse qualquer coisa.

—Olha, eu não sei explicar ao certo o que aconteceu, mas...

—Quer saber de uma coisa, James? – Ela o interrompeu, suas bochechas ficando avermelhadas instantaneamente, como se se ela estivesse _muito_ nervosa. Seu tom de voz, contudo, se manteve com o mesmo desinteresse anterior. – Estou cansada!

—Eu também! Fiquei dez horas numa reunião e acabei de chegar de viag—

—Não! Estou cansada de você! – Lily suspirou pesadamente, como se só por dizer aquilo toda sua energia fosse sugada.

James engoliu em seco. Ele abriu a boca duas vezes tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

Lily balançou a cabeça, em negação, e sorriu amargamente.

— _Mais uma vez você não tem nada a dizer_. Sinto muito, mas não estou surpresa.

E sem dizer mais uma única palavra ela se virou e foi embora.  

**-X-**

 

**[01 de julho de 2016. Sexta. 11h50. Londres – Apartamento de James Potter]**

James sorriu ao ouvir a porta de seu apartamento sendo aberta.

Sirius, jogado no carpete ao seu lado, se levantou cambaleante para recepcionar Remus que chegava do trabalho para o almoço.

Normalmente, Sirius estaria no próprio trabalho. Normalmente, Remus almoçaria na faculdade em que lecionava. Normalmente, James estaria em Glasgow visitando a mãe na casa de repouso. Não era uma sexta-feira normal.

—Remmie! Você veio! – Sirius ergueu a garrafa de tequila, já pela metade, que segurava em comemoração e depositou um selinho nos lábios entreabertos do namorado.

Remus tirou o casaco que estava vestindo e o pendurou.

—Sim, vocês me ligaram 13 vezes. E mandaram 27 mensagens dizendo que era importante. Eu devia ter imaginado.

—É. – James sorriu. – Você já foi mais esperto.

—Precisamos almoçar. – Sirius se jogou em uma poltrona e deu de ombros. – Eu só sei fazer ovos mexidos. James não sabe nem ligar o fogão.

—Vocês não podiam pedir uma pizza? – Remus perguntou, rindo, enquanto ia até a cozinha e via o que tinha na geladeira.

—Não achamos o número de telefone.

—Vou fazer macarrão pra vocês. – Remus se rendeu, após alguns minutos que levara para encontrar os ingredientes e separar tudo em porções.

—Com molho pesto! – James pediu, se jogando no sofá. Ele pegou a garrafa da mão de Sirius e deu um gole. – Você deveria ficar aqui pra beber com a gente, Moony.

—Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho. – Remus cozinhava com um foco e empenho admirável, mas se virou para encarar os dois. – Na verdade tenho quase certeza de que _vocês_ também deveriam estar no trabalho.

—Nah. – Sirius fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e andou até a despensa para ver se encontrava algo com teor alcóolico tão alto que os fizesse desmaiar nos próximos vinte minutos. – Prongs não foi trabalhar então eu também não fui.

—Wow. E quem teve essa ideia maravilhosa?

—Eu! – James e Sirius responderam em uníssono.

—James não quis ir para Glasgow.

—Não tenho motivos para ir. – Ele deu de ombros. – E não queria passar por _aquilo_ de novo.

—Certo. – Remus não discutiu, apenas começou a picar o que precisava para finalizar o molho. – Não passa do meio dia e vocês já beberam meia garrafa de tequila?

—E uma de uísque.

—Wow. Não quero estar aqui para a ressaca. – Moony secou as mãos em um pano de prato gasto e colocou três pratos em cima do balcão. – O almoço está na mesa.

James se levantou do chão e sentiu a cabeça rodar.

Aquela sensação era boa e ruim. Fazia com que ele se sentisse enjoado a ponto de vomitar, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia com que seus outros sentidos fossem anestesiados. E era isso o que ele precisava naquele momento. Se sentir idiotamente _bêbado e vivo_ , para que evitasse pensar em Glasgow e em todo o sofrimento que o aguardava lá. 

Sirius surgiu de algum lugar e se sentou sobre o balcão, o prato de macarrão apoiado sobre o próprio colo. Remus se conteve e não o repreendeu. Não adiantaria, de todo modo.

James pegou um copo de água antes de se sentar para comer. Talvez macarrão ao molho pesto não tivesse sido uma ideia tão boa assim, porque a comida verde fazia seu estômago se retorcer ainda mais. Tentando ignorar aquilo, James pegou o celular no bolso e rolou o feed de notícias automaticamente. Tinha feito isso com uma frequência alarmante nos últimos dias. E tinha se decepcionado todas às vezes.

Lily Evans, que antes publicava sempre alguma coisa relacionada a séries e filmes, ou a sua própria vida, não postava nada há quase quinze dias. Absolutamente nada, nenhuma palavra. Além disso, algumas vezes James se pegava observando-a no chat. Ela ficava online por pouco mais de dois minutos e então desaparecia. Naquele mesmo instante ela estava off-line (ele tentou não conferir, mas seu cérebro embriagado não tinha muito autocontrole).

Ele bufou. Aquilo era ridículo.

Era _absurda_ a maneira como sentia falta de conversar com ela. De vê-la no aeroporto. De tomar um café em sua companhia. De rir do que ela dizia. De admirar seu cabelo vibrante. De sentir seu perfume adocicado. De se encontrar com ela, completamente exausto depois de um dia cheio de reuniões intermináveis, e sentir-se bem.

Nem parecia que ele a conhecia há apenas dois meses. Menos que isso, até.

Como eram seus voos antes disso? Como era a espera no aeroporto sem ela?

Ele não conseguia se lembrar direito, mas parecia muito, muito ruim.

Por que diabos ele tinha parado de falar com ela? Por que diabos ele tinha deixado de mandar mensagens, ou de respondê-la? Por que ele estava ignorando-a? Por que ele estava ignorando o que sentia por ela? Qual era o sentido de fazer com que ambos sofressem?

Naquele momento, com o seu juízo perfeito em falta, essas questões pareciam não ter nenhum sentido. Suas atitudes nos últimos dias não pareciam ter nenhuma justificativa. Parecia, ao cérebro embriagado de James, que ele estava apenas sendo idiota. Sem nenhum motivo.

Em um ato de coragem – ou de pura estupidez, é difícil dizer qual dos dois – James abriu o chat do facebook e clicou no nome de Lily Evans.

_James Potter: Hey Lily. Quero conversar com você. Estou com saudades. James._

Parecia o certo a se fazer.

 

**[01 de julho de 2016. Sexta. 21h35. Londres – Apartamento de James Potter]**

A cabeça de James doía como se o mundo fosse explodir. Sua garganta ficava mais seca à medida que o fator entorpecente do álcool se dissipava do seu cérebro.

A pior coisa além de passar mal no dia seguinte a uma bebedeira era passar mal _no dia_ da bebedeira. Mas era isso o que acontecia quando se começava a beber as oito da manhã.

James bebeu três copos de água seguidos – a receita mágica de Sirius Black para se recuperar rapidamente – e rezou para manter tudo dentro do estômago. Ele estava com fome, o que era perfeitamente aceitável considerando que a sua última refeição tinha sido o almoço.

Sirius estava dormindo jogado displicentemente no sofá, o cabelo longo caia por sua testa de uma maneira tão elegante que sequer parecia natural. James odiava a aparência sempre impecável do melhor amigo. Era irritante. O copo de cerveja na mão de Padfoot também permanecia intacto. Devia ser algum tipo de dom conseguir equilibrar a bebida e não derramar nenhuma gota no carpete mesmo após se afundar na inconsciência.

Remus ainda estava trabalhando. Se James não estivesse enganado Moony trabalhava até às dez da noite nas sextas-feiras, então não havia a menor chance de conseguir um jantar decente até que ele voltasse para casa. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Potter pegou o celular que estava jogado entre as almofadas do sofá – fazendo uma manobra delicada para não acordar Sirius – sentou-se sobre o balcão da cozinha e discou para pedir pizza.

Assim que ele desligou o telefone, James se empertigou e abriu o chat do facebook. A lembrança de enviar uma mensagem para Lily horas antes o atingiu como um taco de beisebol. Na cabeça.

Agora além de se sentir praticamente sóbrio também tinha o direito de se sentir um completo imbecil. Ótimo.

Ela tinha respondido.

_Lily Evans: James, não sei se o recado não ficou claro da última vez que nós nos vimos (o que eu honestamente duvido) ou se você é apenas cabeça dura, mas eu não temos mais nada para conversar._

_Lily Evans: Não me mande mais mensagens._

_Lily Evans: Você perdeu esse direito quando não respondeu as minhas._

James percebeu que, no fim das contas, havia coisas piores do que a ressaca. Talvez ele devesse beber mais um pouco.

**-X-**

 

**[03 de julho de 2016. Domingo. 13h20. Londres – Aeroporto]**

Ele tinha a ignorado por mais de duas semanas. Certo.

Ele tinha sido um completo imbecil quando a encontrara pessoalmente. Certo.

Ele tinha mandado uma mensagem para ela quando estava extremamente bêbado e ela tinha respondido pedindo para que ele parasse de procurá-la. Certo.

James tinha três bons indícios que lhe davam certeza de que Lily nunca mais queria vê-lo. Nem mesmo pintado de ouro. Nem que seu rosto estivesse esculpido em uma estátua _feita_ de ouro maciço. Talvez ela não ligasse de vê-lo se ele estivesse desenhado em um tiro ao alvo.

Ele afastou aqueles pensamentos. Já tinha pensado e repensado seu plano. Era estúpido e impulsivo, assim como ele era às vezes. Mas precisava ser colocado em prática.

Ele precisava falar com Lily. Precisava de uma única chance para explicar. Precisava dizer a ela o que tinha acontecido, não para se redimir nem nada do tipo, mas porque ela _merecia_ saber.

James chegou ao aeroporto e se dirigiu imediatamente para o balcão da _Quidditch Airlines_. Era domingo, o que queria dizer que o aeroporto estava um pouco movimentado, então ele esperou na fila e rezou para que tudo desse certo. Só precisava comprar uma passagem de ida e volta para Dublin.

Lily estaria trabalhando naquele voo, ele sabia, então depois disso só precisava convencê-la a conversar com ele. Ele pediria desculpas. Talvez ela o perdoasse. Talvez não. Talvez ela o ouvisse. Talvez não. Talvez ainda existissem lugares vagos no voo. Talvez não.

Era um tiro no completamente escuro. Mas ele precisava tentar.

Assim que chegou à sua vez, James deu um passo à frente e olhou para a atendente. Era uma moça simpática, na faixa dos vinte e cinco anos, com o cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo e um sorriso atencioso.

—Boa tarde senhor, em que posso ajudá-lo?

James abriu a boca para responder.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? – Dessa vez, foi Lily quem perguntou.

 Ele ergueu os olhos para a atendente, que também parecia surpresa, e encontrou Lily com o uniforme de aeromoça parada atrás do balcão. Ela estava com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas cerradas. Parecia extremamente aborrecida.

—Eu vim aqui só buscar essa bagagem que ficou presa na esteira, mas aparentemente esse é um bom momento para te apresentar James Potter, Lene.

A moça do balcão – Marlene, James conseguiu ler no crachá. – abriu a boca em um perfeito “o” como se tudo fizesse sentido em sua mente. James também juntou as peças do quebra cabeças e percebeu que elas, muito provavelmente, eram amigas e que Lily tinha falado a seu respeito. Muito mal, ele supunha.

Ele se virou para a moça do balcão antes que mudasse de ideia ou que Lily o colocasse para fora do aeroporto.

—Uma passagem pra Dublin, por favor. No próximo voo.

—Você não pode fazer isso! – Lily protestou, percebendo o que ele estava tentando fazer.

—Aparentemente, posso sim. – James estendeu o cartão para a atendente. – Débito.

—Eu tenho um lugar no fundo do avião e outro perto da asa. Qual você prefere?

—Marlene! Você não pode vender uma passagem pra _ele_. Você sabe quem ele é e o que fez!

—Me desculpe, Lil’. Não posso me recusar a vender um bilhete para um passageiro. Você sabe disso. Regras da empresa.

Lily Evans bufou e cruzou os braços. James Potter conseguia ler claramente o que ela queria dizer com aquele olhar farto: ela queria que ele estivesse em qualquer lugar menos ali. James tinha encarado aquela expressão no rosto de seu pai nas duas semanas que tinha ficado em Glasgow.

—Isso é simplesmente ridículo. Eu me recuso a ficar perto de você nesse avião, Potter. – A ruiva pegou a mala que tinha ido buscar, passou por baixo do balcão para sair da parte onde somente funcionários podiam entrar, e andou a passos largos até o corredor ao lado do saguão, se afastando dele o mais rápido que podia.

James pegou a sua passagem aérea e o cartão, os enfiou desajeitadamente no bolso da calça e foi atrás dela sem nem mesmo se importar em agradecer a atendente. Tinha assuntos mais urgentes para tratar.

Assim que dobrou o corredor por onde Lily tinha desaparecido percebeu que ela estava encostada na parede a sua frente, a menos de três passos de distância, com os olhos fechados fortemente. A respiração de Lily era lenta, como se ela estivesse tentando se acalmar e aquele fosse um exercício realmente difícil. James não podia culpá-la.

—Lily, por favor...

Ela cerrou o maxilar e abriu os olhos subitamente, pegando James desprevenido com tanta acidez.

—Qual a parte de “eu não quero conversar” você não entendeu?

—Você disse “não mande mais mensagens”. Eu não mandei. Estou aqui pessoalmente.

Ela rolou os olhos cor de esmeralda e James percebeu que ela estava mortalmente séria.

—Pelo amor de Merlin. Isso é irritante, sabia? – O tom de voz dela tinha perdido a estabilidade tão característica de Lily Evans. A ruiva tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, furiosa, e olhou dentro dos olhos de James. – Eu estou tentando me afastar, James! Isso não pareceu um grande problema pra você há três semanas, quando você sumiu sem dar notícias! Nem quando me deixou esperando e se esqueceu do nosso encontro! Nem quando me ignorou! Nem quando não me respondeu se estava _vivo!_ Quer saber de uma coisa, James Potter? Eu preciso seguir em frente, então pelo menos uma vez na vida faça a coisa certa e me deixe em paz.

Foi como se ele tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Não é como se ele não soubesse que ela estava magoada, mas não sabia que doeria tanto vê-la jogar tudo que ele tinha feito na sua cara.

—Não é só você que precisa seguir em frente! Que diabos de problemas são esses? _Ser ignorada_ , esse é o maior dilema da sua vida?

A expressão no rosto de Lily Evans o feriu tanto quando as palavras dele a magoaram. James percebeu que pequenas lágrimas começavam a escorrer do canto dos olhos dela, e mesmo que não tivesse notado que ela tinha começado a chorar, ele já tinha se arrependido de ter dito aquela frase.  Era cruel e sem sentido.

Lily enxugou o canto dos olhos com a mão e engoliu em seco. Ela abriu um sorriso muito pequeno e desproporcionalmente irônico.

—Aparentemente esse também é um grande dilema pra _você!_ Qual é o seu problema? _Fique longe de mim!_

—O meu problema? _Qual é o meu problema?_ – James jogou as duas mãos para o alto e encarou o teto do aeroporto, porque não conseguia olhar para ela. Era duro demais. – O meu problema é que supostamente tudo iria dar certo. E então eu cheguei tarde demais. E a minha mãe morreu. E eu não tive tempo de me despedir. E tudo ficou uma merda. E eu fui um completo imbecil com você e agora estou discutindo no meio do aeroporto com uma das poucas pessoas com quem eu realmente me importo. E parece que toda vez as coisas só ficam piores. Esse é o meu maldito problema!

Quando ele voltou a encará-la Lily parecia petrificada. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, como que para absorver toda aquela informação, e quando os abriu novamente sua expressão parecia mais suave.

—Por que você não me disse isso?

—Que eu agi como um completo imbecil? Achei que isso estivesse bastante óbvio.

—Não. Por que você não me disse que sua mãe morreu naquele dia?

James colocou as mãos no bolso e pareceu muito interessado em analisar os próprios sapatos.

—Eu não sei. – Ele suspirou. – Eu não sei. Me desculpe.

Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos por uns três segundos e respirou fundo, numa tentativa frustrada de pôr as ideias no lugar.

—Tudo bem.

—O quê? – James nunca, em nenhum minuto, tinha imaginado que ela aceitaria seu pedido de desculpas esfarrapado.

—Tudo bem. Podemos conversar. – Ela checou o relógio no próprio pulso e suspirou. – Não agora, porque eu tenho que levar essa mala até o embarque e me preparar para o voo. Podemos nos encontrar em Dublin. As suas passagens não tem reembolso e não podem ser devolvidas, de toda maneira. – Lily disse a contragosto, como se não tivesse mais como evitá-lo. O que era exatamente a situação. 

James conteve sua vontade de comemorar. Aquilo não era, nem de longe, uma vitória.

Ele podia ver estampado no rosto de Lily Evans que era apenas uma concessão.

—Tenho duas horas de descanso entre o voo de ida e o voo de volta. Uma conversa. É tudo o que você tem. – James concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ciente da seriedade das palavras dela. – Dessa vez, não é um encontro.

Ele colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e se balançou sobre os próprios pés, inseguro do que dizer em seguida. James podia sentir o olhar dela perfurando a sua pele, então ergueu os olhos para encará-la e disse, o mais honestamente que conseguiu:

—Obrigada, Lily.

—Não estou fazendo isso por você, James.

Ela retrucou e então o deixou sozinho no meio do aeroporto, se sentindo ao mesmo tempo frustrado, infeliz e levemente aliviado.

 

**[03 de julho de 2016. Domingo. 15h45. Dublin – Café]**

O voo tinha sido bastante agradável.

Não, _agradável_ não era a palavra certa. Era apenas a palavra que as pessoas usavam quando corria tudo bem.

O voo tinha sido bastante _ordinário_. Comum. Entediante.

O avião tinha decolado, voado por mais ou menos uma hora e dez minutos e então pousado no aeroporto internacional de Dublin, na Irlanda. Nenhum acidente aéreo. Nenhuma pane no motor. Nenhum passageiro sendo socorrido por passar mal dentro da aeronave. Estavam todos vivos. Tudo como deveria ser. Tudo muito bem, obrigada.

O voo tinha sido tão absurdamente pacato e normal que James Potter quase tinha se esquecido de que Lily Evans estava no mesmo avião que ele. Nas semanas anteriores, sempre que ia para Glasgow no mesmo voo que ela, James se sentia um pouco extasiado, aquela mesma sensação que as pessoas experimentam quando estão levemente bêbadas, felizes e cheias de expectativas. Dessa vez, contudo, tinha sentido o estômago se afundar levemente toda vez que pensava em quais palavras deveria usar para começar uma conversa intricada e difícil com ela. Então tinha evitado ao máximo pensar no assunto, de forma geral.

No momento em que serviram café, Lily não apareceu. Duas outras aeromoças desconhecidas surgiram distribuindo bebidas e sorrisos para todos os passageiros, como se nada estivesse errado no mundo. James queria acreditar que Lily estava muito ocupada com alguma outra coisa, mas ele sabia que ela provavelmente não queria ter que encará-lo ali, a dez mil metros de altura, confinados dentro de uma aeronave.

James torceu a ponta do guardanapo em suas mãos e olhou para a caligrafia elegante dela outra vez, enquanto bebia uma xícara de café preto e aguardava pacientemente pela ruiva.

Aquele tinha sido o ponto alto do voo, a única evidência que James tinha de que Lily estivera no avião. Um pequeno pedaço de papel com um recado simples, pedindo para ele que a encontrasse em uma cafeteria que ficava apenas a dez minutos a pé do Aeroporto de Dublin. Era uma caminhada rápida, e como James tinha viajado sem mala, assim que desembarcou ele procurou saber onde ficava o estabelecimento.

Já tinham se passado mais ou menos vinte minutos desde que ele pedira a primeira xícara de café. Ainda não havia o menor sinal da hora que Lily apareceria. James deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos extremamente pretos e rebeldes e tirou os óculos do rosto, colocando-os sobre a mesa.

Ele coçou os olhos com as duas mãos, cansado, e se perguntou se Lily de fato iria encontrá-lo ali. Ela podia simplesmente não ir. Ela podia ter sido chamada para resolver uma emergência dentro do aeroporto, que a impedia de descansar entre os dois voos que tinha naquele dia. Ela podia nem ter ido pra Dublin, se tivesse sido maquiavélica o suficiente para trocar de lugar com uma colega de trabalho na última hora, deixando James sozinho por dias a fio naquele café como uma vingança por ele tê-la ignorado.

James se repreendeu por devanear e criar cenários hipotéticos ridículos.

Ela tinha mandado um bilhete, afinal de contas. E aquelas ideias eram completamente _não-_ Lily Evans. Ela era forte, decidida, inteligente e capaz de conversar com ele civilizadamente. E apareceria. Em algum momento.

James suspirou, esticou os braços e chamou o garçom, pedindo um bolo de chocolate. Era melhor parar com o café por enquanto, não precisava de mais cafeína para deixar seus nervos à flor da pele.

Ele estava mexendo no celular para responder um e-mail do trabalho quando ouviu o sininho da porta soar, indicando que alguém tinha entrado no café. James ergueu os olhos do aparelho, com pouca esperança, como tinha feito outras oito vezes antes dessa, para encontrar Lily o encarando de volta.

Ela tinha tirado o casaco de uniforme e o carregava, dobrado, em um dos braços. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em uma cascata ruiva e desordenada sobre seu pescoço e colo, marcado por algumas ondas devido ao coque que ela tinha usado no trabalho. Lily parecia cansada, com olheiras se destacando na pele clara, mas continuava linda. James reparou que todas as vezes que tinham se encontrado esse pensamento cruzava sua mente. Ela sempre, sempre estava linda. Talvez por causa de seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Talvez por conta do cabelo chamativo. Talvez pelos gestos tão típicos que ela fazia. Talvez por ser Lily.

James deixou transparecer que estava um pouco surpreso e Lily se aproximou da mesa. Ela não parecia furiosa, pelo menos.

—Essa é a primeira vez que te vejo fora de um aeroporto.

Ela tentou abrir um sorriso, mas só conseguiu dar um sorrisinho de canto.

Parecia tão cansada quanto James se sentia. Era como se tivessem passado vinte quatro horas dentro de um avião e só precisassem de algo tão familiar e confortável como a própria cama, que era como eles costumavam se sentir na companhia um do outro antes de tudo explodir em um misto de tristeza e caos.

—Não foi exatamente assim que imaginei que seria, mas já é alguma coisa.

James não respondeu, em vez disso indicou educadamente a cadeira a sua frente para que ela se sentasse e chamou o barista outra vez.

—O que vocês vão querer? – O atendente perguntou, alheio a tensão que poderia surgir entre os dois a qualquer momento.

Lily olhou para o bolo intacto no prato de James e pareceu pensar um pouco.

—Um milk-shake de baunilha e um bolo, obrigada.

James ergueu os olhos para ela em uma pergunta muda. _Milk-shake de baunilha?_ Lily Evans, a viciada em café com muito açúcar, pedindo outra bebida?

Lily deu de ombros, acostumada a interpretar as expressões de Potter. Com tanto tempo que tinham passado juntos, jogados no aeroporto entre seus compromissos, não precisavam mais de longas perguntas e longas explicações. Eles eram muito bons em ler as expressões e prever os pensamentos um do outro, de forma geral.

—Tenho que dar um tempo na cafeína. – Ela se justificou.

James concordou com a cabeça. Talvez ele devesse fazer o mesmo. Um silêncio desconfortável se acomodou entre os dois.

_Aquela_ , infelizmente, era uma conversa que precisava de longas perguntas e longas explicações.

Ele pigarreou.

—Me desculpe.

—Pelo quê, exatamente?

—Por ter te ignorado.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

—Certo. – Ela não parecia tê-lo perdoado, não sem antes ouvir sua explicação. Mas concordou, dando espaço para que ele falasse.

—Eu não tive a intenção, no começo. Tudo ficou tão confuso de repente. Eu não soube o que fazer. – Ele baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, sua voz tremendo levemente. Lily sentiu seu coração apertar. James mordeu o lábio inferior, na esperança de que sua voz se estabilizasse, e então as palavras jorraram de sua boca numa velocidade quase incompreensível. – Ela estava lúcida. E depois ela estava morta. Você estava ali, mas não estava. Eu não sabia se deveria te dizer ou não. No momento seguinte eu estava no funeral, batendo no Sirius enquanto Remus falava pra eu ficar calmo. Meu pai se trancou no quarto por uma semana. Eu dormi por uma semana. O mundo parecia anestesiado. _Meu_ mundo parecia anestesiado. Acho que eu pensei que tudo aqui, do lado de fora, esperaria eu sair desse torpor.

—Eu entendo... Um pouco. – Ela disse, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Eu entendi que sua mãe morreu James, o que foi muito difícil pra você, e que isso te mudou. Muito. Mas eu não conheço essa história. Quer dizer, dá pra entender de um modo geral. Mas isso é tudo. Gostaria que você me contasse do começo.

Foi como se uma pequena peça de quebra cabeça se encaixasse na cabeça de James. Ele arregalou levemente os olhos, se dando conta que nunca tinha falado de sua mãe para Lily. Nem da doença dela. Nem do seu relacionamento com seu pai.

Não é como se ele tivesse _tentado_ esconder nem nada do tipo. James sempre fora bastante reservado no que dizia respeito à sua família e a sua vida pessoal, então ele raramente tratava desses assuntos com outras pessoas que não fossem seus melhores amigos. Ele tinha, inconscientemente, evitado os tópicos mais difíceis sempre que conversava com ela. Tinha falado sobre Sirius e Remus, sobre seu trabalho, sobre a faculdade e sobre inúmeros outros assuntos. Mas não tinha mencionado o motivo dos seus voos semanais à Glasgow, e ela nunca tinha perguntado.

Mas mesmo assim ele assumira que, de alguma forma, ela sabia.

Era _extremamente_ idiota assumir uma coisa dessas, por sinal, porque ao menos que ela tivesse algum tipo de superpoder Lily _jamais_ teria acesso àquelas informações por conta própria. Mas ela parecia saber _tudo_ sobre ele, tanto quanto Sirius ou Remus. Ela sabia interpretar suas expressões, sabia o que ele estava pensando, sabia como fazê-lo rir e sempre sabia o que dizer para que ele ficasse bem.

Parecia que eles se conheciam a vida toda, que ela sabia cada pequeno detalhe sobre James Potter, cada cicatriz e cada arranhão que ele carregava. Eles se conectavam de um jeito tão óbvio que parecia que Lily Evans tinha a capacidade de ler a sua alma.

Mas ela não tinha.

Não totalmente. Não para saber dos seus problemas mais profundos. Das suas angústias mais delicadas.

Lily esperou que ele pensasse, em silêncio, sem tocar na comida a sua frente. Ela deveria comer, ele pensou. Parecia mais magra do que da última vez que tinham se encontrado.

James piscou repentinamente para afastar esses pensamentos intrusos. Ele tinha que se concentrar no que dizer a ela. Aquela, muito provavelmente, seria a última conversa entre os dois e ele não queria arruinar tudo deixando pontas soltas.

Mas se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido era absurdamente doloroso. Ele tinha lutado por meses para manter aquelas memórias, aquelas lembranças das inúmeras tardes em Glasgow, trancafiadas em um espacinho muito pequeno e incômodo de sua mente. 

Ele batucou com os dedos no tampo da mesa, incapaz de conter o impulso de ansiedade que perpassava seu corpo, e bebeu o último gole de café antes de começar a falar. Com calma, dessa vez.

—Minha mãe morou a vida toda em Glasgow e quis voltar para lá desde o dia em que se casou e colocou os pés em Londres, mas meu pai trabalhava em um projeto muito importante do Governo Britânico, então eles decidiram ficar na Inglaterra até que eu terminasse a faculdade e encontrasse um emprego minimamente decente. Há mais ou menos cinco anos, quando eu finalmente fiz essas duas coisas, eles se mudaram para Glasgow. Foi uma mudança tranquila, para mim. Fiquei com o apartamento e Sirius continuou morando lá comigo e dividindo as despesas. No começo, meu pai odiou cada segundo em Glasgow, porque ele não tinha nenhum trabalho fixo e isso estava fazendo com que ele enlouquecesse. Minha mãe, por outro lado, não podia estar mais feliz de ter voltado para sua cidade. Eu não os visitava muito frequentemente, porque estava no começo da minha carreira e não tinha tempo nem pra respirar. – Ele abriu um sorrisinho ligeiramente irônico. Depois de cinco anos, já com a carreira consolidada, ele _ainda_ não tinha tempo para respirar. – Mas ela convencia Sirius, que convencia Remus, que _me_ convencia. Era muito estressante, por que meu pai me colocava louco, querendo que eu largasse o meu emprego para trabalhar para o Governo, ou criticando absolutamente tudo que eu fazia. Mas acabava tudo bem. Uma visita ou duas no ano. Eu podia sobreviver.

Lily escutava tudo com uma atenção impressionante, anotando mentalmente cada subir de sobrancelhas ou estralar de dedos de James. Ele ergueu os olhos e a fitou.

—Você não vai comer?

Evans rolou os olhos, mas pegou o garfo e engoliu um pedaço minúsculo do bolo, indicando para James que ele devia continuar.

—Há mais ou menos uns dois anos algumas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Coisas banais. Às vezes ela esquecia onde tinha colocado as chaves de casa. Às vezes ela ligava o chuveiro, mas não entrava no banho. Às vezes ela não se lembrava se tinha comido ou não. Meu pai só começou a reparar nesses pequenos acontecimentos quando eles se tornaram mais perigosos. Um dia ela esqueceu a chama do fogão ligado e causou um pequeno incêndio. Outra vez ela não conseguiu encontrar o caminho de volta do supermercado e ligou para ele, sem saber onde estava. Fomos a alguns médicos, mesmo com minha mãe dizendo que era bobagem, que estava tudo bem. Depois de alguns exames neurológicos foi constatado que ela tinha Alzheimer. Em estágio muito avançado e que se desenvolveu muito rápido pra idade dela. Segundo o médico mais otimista talvez ela se mantivesse lúcida por mais três anos.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, desalinhando os fios como usualmente fazia quando estava nervoso.

—Minha mãe recusou veementemente ser internada enquanto ainda estava bem, e meu pai se responsabilizou por cuidar dela pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse. Sirius tirou duas semanas de férias e ficou com meus pais em Glasgow no final do ano passado. Quando ele voltou para Londres eu soube que as coisas estavam bem piores. Os momentos de lucidez tinham se tornados raros e alternados. Ela começou a misturar os acontecimentos de sua vida e passava mais tempo devaneando do que vivendo a realidade. Achava que tinha acabado de se casar. Depois pensava que Sirius ainda estava no colegial e morava conosco. Nos últimos dias que passou em casa ela não reconhecia meu pai, ele teve que se hospedar em um hotel até que ela se acalmasse.

James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas de uma vez e bufou, tentando extravasar todos os milhares de sentimentos que aquelas lembranças traziam. Lily conteve a vontade de dizer algo para confortá-lo

—Então em abril eu fui até Glasgow tentar convencer meu pai de que o melhor a se fazer era colocá-la em uma casa de repouso. Foi uma briga horrível, porque ela tinha deixado bem claro que não queria ser internada, e meu pai se recusava a encarar o fato de que aquela situação era insustentável por mais tempo. Tivemos que rever o testamento, ler as diretrizes médicas que ela tinha assinado enquanto estava lúcida e consultar o advogado. Por fim, ficou decidido que a equipe médica da casa de repouso era muito mais preparada para cuidar da minha mãe do que meu pai e eu jamais seríamos. Ele ficou furioso comigo por uma semana, mas depois que ela se mudou e começou a receber o tratamento apropriado ele admitiu que era o melhor que poderíamos fazer. Depois disso acho que você já sabe.

Lily assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, ainda absorvendo todos os detalhes daquela história.

—Você ia visitá-la toda sexta feira.

—Sim.

—E na última vez que você viajou para Glasgow ela...

—Ela estava lúcida. – Ele suspirou. – Pela primeira vez em meses. Ela estava lúcida, sabia quem eu era e estava esperando por mim na clínica. Então ela teve uma parada cardíaca. Tentaram reanimá-la duas vezes, mas ela morreu antes de chegar ao hospital. Quando eu cheguei já era tarde demais.

Lily viu que pequenas gotas se formavam no canto dos olhos dele. James fungou e passou a mão pela bochecha, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem.

—Sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo, James.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

—Queria ter estado lá por você nesse momento. – A ruiva disse, sinceramente. James encarou dentro dos olhos extremamente verdes dela, genuinamente surpreso e confuso com aquela declaração.

—Foi um inferno, Lily. Você não precisava viver isso comigo. Eu passei duas semanas em Glasgow  com meu pai, falando no máximo duas frases por dia e comendo sopa direto da lata.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva com aquela informação.

—Era muito trabalhoso usar um prato?

James percebeu que ela não tentava minimizar a dor de seu luto, nem nada do tipo.

Apenas estava sendo Lily Evans: racional, direta, prática. Um pouco insensível, talvez. Uma pessoa que lidava com os problemas da vida da forma mais digna que conseguia, com a cabeça erguida. Muito diferentemente de James. Ele deu de ombros.

—Qual é o sentido de usarmos pratos se vamos morrer, afinal de contas? – Ele retrucou e coçou a nuca, sem jeito. – Não parecia muito importante naquele momento.

Lily comeu mais um pedaço do bolo, pousou o garfo sobre o prato e cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo, organizando sua linha de raciocínio. Depois de alguns segundos ela começou a falar.  

—A questão é: se você começa a tomar a sopa diretamente da lata, em breve você deixa de sair para aparar a grama do seu quintal. Em seguida você para de cortar o cabelo. E deixa de assistir ao noticiário. E se tranca em casa por meses a fio, vivendo de latas de sopa e solidão. – Lily encarou os olhos avelãs dele – É por isso que usamos pratos, simplesmente pra nos lembrarmos de que estamos vivos. Todo mundo vai morrer um dia, James, mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que _deixar de viver_ hoje.

—Esse é um pensamento muito complexo e perturbador. – Ele disse.

—É... Eu sei. – Ela se recostou na cadeira e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos. – E um pouco confuso também. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu não me importaria de estar lá para fazer com que você usasse pratos, mesmo que eu tivesse que passar pelo inferno com você.

James abriu um sorriso minúsculo e involuntário ao ouvir aquilo.

—Também queria que você estivesse lá.

—Encontre um jeito de falar com o James do passado e peça pra ele responder minhas mensagens. Diga que vai ficar tudo bem.

—O James do passado está muito perdido nesse momento, é provável que ele não acredite.

—É. Eu sei.

—Queria mudar a forma como as coisas aconteceram.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas ruivas levemente, sem saber ao certo ao que ele se referia. James percebeu o que ela estava pensando imediatamente.

—Não! Não digo que queria mudar as coisas que aconteceram _entre nós_. Quer dizer, a última parte sim. As últimas semanas. – Ele apertou a ponte do nariz e ajeitou os óculos no rosto. –Queria que minha mãe não tivesse morrido dessa maneira, porque tudo parecia tão incrivelmente bom e promissor. E no segundo seguinte tudo a minha volta tinha desabado.

—Eu te entendo, James. – Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Um silêncio estranho e desconfortável pairou entre os dois. Lily esticou a ponta dos dedos por cima da mesa, em um movimento inconsciente, para tocar os cabelos pretos e rebeldes dele – um gesto que tinha a intenção de confortá-lo. Na metade do caminho pareceu pensar melhor e pousou a mão sobre o próprio colo.

 Ela podia sentir as palavras queimarem a sua garganta mesmo antes de pronunciá-las. Sabia que aquelas palavras o machucariam. Sabia que não conseguiria dizê-las sem desmoronar por dentro. Mas _precisava_ falar.

—Eu sei que você está magoado com tudo que aconteceu, entendo que você tenha sofrido uma dor maior do que podia suportar. Sei que você se sentiu destruído e incompleto. Sei que você ficou machucado, James. Mas nem por isso você tinha o direito de me machucar também.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não tinha uma resposta para aquilo.

—Eu fiquei preocupada com você. Preocupada de verdade. Ser ignorada não é nem de longe a pior coisa do mundo. – Ela abriu um sorrisinho de canto, exausta. – Como você disse, não é nem um problema de verdade. Mas eu sofri porque estava no escuro. Estava no escuro com você. E de repente você tinha ido embora. E me deixado sozinha.

**-X-**

**TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS DO NÃO-ENCONTRO EM DUBLIN:**

**[25 de julho de 2016. Segunda-feira. 17h22. Londres – Escritório]**

James olhou incrédulo para o e-mail que tinha acabado de abrir e o leu três vezes para ter certeza que aquela informação era real. _Qual é!_

Aquilo, honestamente, só podia ser algum tipo doentio de brincadeira. Alguém provavelmente estava espionando sua vida pessoal. Não podia ser apenas uma _coincidência_ , como diria Sherlock Holmes: raramente o universo era tão preguiçoso.

Ele suspirou, sem conseguir engolir sua frustração, e se afundou ainda mais no encosto da cadeira. James tirou os óculos do rosto e os colocou sobre a mesa, esfregou os olhos e tentou pensar nas melhores desculpas que poderia criar em menos de um dia. Ele não costumava desmarcar compromissos, faltar no trabalho ou mentir sobre estar doente em geral, mas estava disposto a fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas para evitar _aquela_ situação em que fora colocado em função do seu trabalho.

Depois de dez minutos, sem ter surgido com nenhuma ideia brilhante, James pegou o telefone do gancho e o apoiou na orelha. Aparentemente esse era seu único recurso.

—Olá. Anne? – A moça do RH respondeu prontamente do outro lado da linha. – Aqui é James Potter, do setor de negociações internacionais. Como você está? – Antes mesmo que ela pudesse ter a chance de falar qualquer coisa, ele continuou – Acabei de receber um e-mail sobre uma reunião para qual fui convocado, amanhã, em Bucareste. (...) Isso. (...) Gostaria de saber se há alguém que possa me substituir. (...) Não, não estou doente. (...) Sim, eu sei que a reunião é bem numa quarta-feira, justamente no meu horário de trabalho, e que eu devia estar disponível, é que... Eu já tinha planejado uma viagem à Glasgow por questões pessoais... Para visitar meu pai. As coisas não tem sido fáceis desde que, você sabe... – Era absurdamente _ridículo_ usar aquela desculpa, mas ele não tinha nenhuma outra mentira plausível. James batucou com a caneta no tampo da mesa enquanto esperava Anne consultar a disponibilidade dos outros negociadores. – Ninguém?! Tem certeza? Sim, eu espero você consultar outra vez. (...) Ninguém disponível. Certo. Será que é possível mudar o horário do voo? Ou trocar a passagem pela de outra companhia aérea? Eu realmente odeio voos noturnos. (...) Não, não é _extremamente_ necessário. Mas seria extremamente _agradável_. 

James colocou o telefone de volta no gancho após ouvir Anne responder que infelizmente eles não estavam ali para fazer o que fosse mais agradável para James e que, sim, ele tinha que pegar o voo noturno oferecido pela Quidditch Airlines, pois a reunião seria às oito da manhã.

 Ele não sabia se ficava mais inconformado com a resposta dela ou com a sua completa falta de sorte.

Estivera tentando passar despercebido pelo aeroporto nas duas últimas semanas. Entrava na sala de embarque poucos minutos antes dos voos, assim que colocava os pés em solo Londrino pegava um táxi e ia para casa, não parava mais para comer em nenhum dos cafés ou na praça de alimentação, não fazia mais viagens que não de fossem estritamente profissionais (e necessárias). Estivera, literalmente, tentando sumir das vistas de Lily Evans.

E agora teria que viajar no mesmo voo que ela.

**-X-**

**[26 de julho de 2016. Terça-feira. 00h02. Londres – Avião]**

O voo noturno que deveria sair para Bucareste pontualmente à meia noite estava atrasado dois minutos. James ignorou aquilo. Não estava com muita pressa para chegar à Romênia, de todo modo. 

Sua reunião era apenas às oito da manhã e o tempo estimado de voo era de três horas, de modo que James tinha tempo o suficiente para chegar à cidade, se instalar no hotel e ainda dormir, se quisesse. Ele tentou relaxar na poltrona e fechou os olhos quando foi gentilmente cutucado no ombro. James reprimiu a vontade de grunhir.

Ao abrir os olhos ele deu de cara com um bebê de mais ou menos um ano o encarando, um ursinho de pelúcia rosa nas mãos. A mãe da criança, logo atrás, sorriu para James e pediu licença para se sentarem na poltrona ao lado dele. James se levantou, meio sem jeito, e abriu espaço para a família.

Assim que os procedimentos padrões do voo foram anunciados, James tirou a gravata do pescoço e afivelou os cintos. O comandante terminou de dar o recado inicial, e então a voz inconfundível de Lily Evans ressoou por toda a aeronave. _“Por favor, passageiros, prestem atenção nos procedimentos de segurança. Essa aeronave é equipada com oito saídas de emergência...”._

Ele parou de prestar atenção nas palavras que ela dizia e apenas escutou a voz melodiosa de Lily. Ele podia imaginá-la perfeitamente dizendo aquelas palavras decoradas, um sorriso na esquina dos lábios, a expressão de quem estava verdadeiramente interessada no que dizia, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas para passar confiança aos passageiros medrosos.

James sentiu saudades.

Era um sentimento estúpido. Ele tinha desviado de Evans nas últimas três semanas, propositalmente. Eles tinham conversado bastante em Dublin. Ela tinha o perdoado por abandoná-la sem justificativa após a morte de sua mãe, ele tinha aceitado o fato de que a machucara, mesmo que sem querer, e que isso tinha destruído o relacionamento dos dois. Eles não tinham brigado. Eles _não_ tinham combinado de não se verem mais. Tinham dito que continuariam sendo amigos, apesar de tudo. Sem nenhuma chance de envolvimento romântico. Apenas amigos, para quando se esbarrassem no aeroporto.

Contudo, eles tinham se afastado desde então. Parecia o mais sensato a se fazer. James estava decididamente a evitando, e ele tinha a nítida impressão de que ela fazia o mesmo.

 Ele manteve os olhos fechados até a metade do voo, num estado de espírito aparente calmo e imperturbável, ignorando a movimentação ao seu redor. Quando ouviu os outros passageiros acordarem ao seu lado abriu os olhos e se deparou com os carrinhos de comida a poucas fileiras de onde ele estava.

James queria que qualquer comissário de bordo fosse responsável por distribuir comida para a sua fileira. James queria estar enganado sobre o cabelo ruivo brilhante que ele avistava a distância (deveriam existir outras aeromoças ruivas, certo?). James queria ter uma capa da invisibilidade e passar despercebido.

Lily Evans sorriu para a mãe e a criança ao seu lado e deixou o queixo cair levemente, em uma expressão surpresa, ao pousar seus olhos verdes sobre James. No segundo seguinte ela já havia voltado ao normal. Ela ofereceu sanduíche a todos eles, James recusou. Lily encheu a mamadeira descartável da criança com leite e entregou um copo de suco para a mãe. Sem sequer perguntar o que ele queria, Lily encheu um copo com café puro e lhe entregou, e então seguiu em frente.

James encarou a bebida e deu de ombros. Era melhor do que nada.  

Ele acordou com o choro do bebê ao seu lado. James pegou o celular do bolso, sonolento, e ligou para olhar as horas. Uma e cinquenta da madrugada. Ainda tinha uma hora de voo. Ele conteve um suspiro. A mãe ao seu lado apertou o botão para chamar a comissária de bordo e James se levantou antes que Lily surgisse por ali outra vez.

Ainda cambaleando de sono, ele andou até o fim do corredor e esperou perto da porta do banheiro minúsculo para lavar o rosto. Ali, no fundo da aeronave, estava mais silencioso. Quase pacífico. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto, antes de ouvir a porta se abrir.

—Ah meu Deus! – Lily exclamou, assustada. Ela estava a menos de dez centímetros de James, que tinha acabado de abrir os olhos.

James segurou a porta do banheiro, que estava entre eles, antes que ela o atingisse na cabeça.

—Por Merlin! – Ele disse, o tom de desistência quase palpável em sua voz. —Isso não está dando muito certo, não é?

—Isso o quê?

—As tentativas de ignorarmos um ao outro.

—Não estamos ignorando um ao outro, Potter.

—Não? E como é que em três semanas eu não encontrei nenhuma vez no aeroporto? Antes disso tudo eu te via perambulando de um lado para o outro praticamente todos os dias.

Ela mordeu o lábio para reprimir um sorrisinho. Deu um passo para trás (o que era quase impossível considerando que ela ainda estava do lado de dentro do banheiro minúsculo) e cruzou os braços.

—Pode ser porque na última vez que vi você por perto me escondi no banheiro.

Ele não conseguiu não rir.

—Muito maduro.

—Eu sei. Tenho a péssima impressão de que não sou a única fugindo. – Ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas esperando que ele confessasse e James Potter deu de ombros. Não tinha como negar, afinal de contas.

—Eu parei de tomar café da manhã no aeroporto o que, basicamente, quer dizer que eu parei de tomar café da manhã. E sempre que chego a Londres saio do aeroporto tão rápido que não sei como nenhum segurança não me parou até hoje pra checar se estou traficando entorpecentes.

—Eu considerei pintar o cabelo de preto pra que você não me reconhecesse de longe.

James arregalou os olhos, realmente surpreso com aquela confissão, e Lily começou a rir.

—É, aposto que você não consegue me superar.

—Wow. Você ganhou. Totalmente.

—Eu sei. Ridículo.

James sorriu para Lily, que se espremeu ao lado dele no corredor apertado. Ele pegou uma mecha solta do cabelo dela e colocou-a atrás da orelha, automaticamente.

—Sinto falta de conversar com você.

Ela abriu a boca e a fechou duas vezes.

—Eu também.

—Podíamos ser amigos outra vez, já que todas as outras coisas que tentamos deram inevitavelmente erradas. De verdade, eu digo.

Lily sabia que aquilo provavelmente falharia também. Sabia que poderia ser outro erro enorme. Sabia que ficaria em pedaços se mais alguma coisa desse errado com James, mas ouviu sua própria voz responder.

—Tudo bem, James Potter. Me ligue quando estiver em Bucareste.

 

**[26 de julho de 2016. Terça-feira. 15h50. Bucareste – Hotel]**

James tinha chegado ao aeroporto de Bucareste, pegado um dos poucos taxis que falavam inglês até o hotel e revisado todos os contratos e planilhas que tinha em mãos até uma hora antes de sua reunião, quando ele finalmente tomou um banho e se arrumou para sair.

A reunião tinha começado cedo e se estendido por um almoço aparentemente interminável, com apenas um tradutor e vários acionistas romenos, que conversavam em um idioma incompreensível para James. Mas parecia que tudo tinha corrido bem. Ele teria que voltar em duas semanas, quando eles dariam a resposta definitiva se fechariam negócio ou não.

Ele estava um pouco cansado por ter passado a noite em claro trabalhando, então era de se esperar que ele chegasse ao hotel, subisse diretamente para seu quarto, fechasse as cortinas e afundasse na inconsciência até às onze da noite, quando tinha que voltar para o aeroporto. Em vez disso, James Potter se dirigiu para o bar do hotel. 

Se comunicando por meio do clássico “eu não falo (insira aqui qualquer língua)” na língua em questão, cuja pronúncia ele tinha pesquisado no Google tradutor, James conseguiu pedir um uísque apontando para o cardápio e se sentou para esperar.

O barman apareceu com dois copos cheios de bebida, mas ele não reclamou. Antes dois do que nenhum.

Potter pegou o celular e batucou o dedo na tela por alguns segundos, antes de desbloqueá-lo e digitar uma mensagem para Lily Evans:

_James Potter: Oi. Estou em Bucareste. Bebendo sozinho em um bar desconhecido. Acho que posso usar a companhia de um amigo agora._

Ela respondeu quase que imediatamente.

_Lily Evans: Não são nem quatro da tarde, Potter!_

_Lily Evans: Felizmente, estou entediada e acho que poderia usar um bar desconhecido agora._

_James Potter: Estou em um hotel no centro da cidade, vou te mandar a localização._

_Lily Evans: Okay._

Ele abriu o Maps e enviou a localização para ela. Depois desligou a tela do aparelho e terminou o primeiro copo da bebida. O bar estava completamente vazio, mas James não se importava. Ele observou a tevê por alguns minutos quando sentiu alguém cutucá-lo.

Lily Estava sem as roupas de uniforme, o que era uma novidade para ele. Ela usava calça jeans preta e uma blusa com mangas compridas da mesma cor. Pareceria uma agente secreta se não fosse pelo cabelo chamativo que caía em ondas pelos ombros. Ela estava muito, muito bonita. E, mais importante do que tudo isso, ela sorria.

—Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

—Eu vim de elevador – Ela se sentou no banquinho ao lado dele e deu um sorriso de lado. – Uísque puro?

Ele a encarou enquanto Lily pegava o copo de uísque sobre o balcão e virava a dose dele sem cerimônia. James arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

—Você está hospedada aqui?

—É isso que diz a chave do meu quarto. – Ela mostrou o cartão de acesso e deu de ombros.

—Por Deus, isso é ridículo. – Ele meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. – Está cada dia mais difícil te evitar, Evans.

Ela riu e chamou o barman, pedindo mais duas bebidas em um romeno perfeito.

—Você fala romeno?

—Claro. – Ela rolou os olhos brevemente. – James Potter, eu venho a esse país toda semana. É meio que minha obrigação. De que outra maneira eu sobreviveria?

—Eu usei mímica. Funcionou muito bem. – Ele retrucou.

—Você já comeu?

—Estava em um almoço de negócios.

—Ah. – Ela olhou por cima do ombro. – Estou bebendo de barriga vazia.

—Quer que eu peça algo pra comer?

—Você não conseguiria nem se tentasse. – Ela riu. –O que você conheceu da cidade até agora?

—O prédio onde tive a reunião e o aeroporto, basicamente.

—Não acredito que você ainda não explorou _nada!_ Você sabia que o Palácio do Parlamento Romeno é o segundo maior edifício do mundo? E que existe uma réplica do Arco do Triunfo aqui, em Bucareste? E que esse é o país com o maior número de castelos no mundo? Não que tenha um aqui na cidade, mas é tudo muito bonito.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente, com vontade de rir, pois Lily parecia uma guia turística empolgada. Ela rolou os olhos.

—Meu Deus, Potter, você é o pior turista do mundo.

—Estou aqui à trabalho, Evans.

—Estou vendo. – Ela olhou ironicamente para a bebida na mão dele e James abriu aquele sorrisinho de canto que ela secretamente adorava. 

—Como foi a reunião de negócios?

—Entediante. Sempre é entediante. – Ele deu de ombros sutilmente. – Mas acho que vou conseguir o contrato. Tenho que voltar aqui em duas semanas. Você não ia pedir comida?

A ruiva terminou sua bebida e limpou o canto da boca com o indicador, uma expressão de felicidade se espalhando pelo seu rosto.

—Sério? Isso é sensacional! – James não soube dizer se ela achava sensacional o fato de fechar um contrato ou de ter que voltar a Bucareste, mas não perguntou. Lily estendeu a mão para chamar a atenção do barman, que estava distraído, e quando ele finalmente a olhou ela fez o pedido. – _Doi covrigi cu cașcaval. Și o porție de cartofi prăjiți. Și, mai mult whisky, sau doze. Da! Mulțumesc._

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas involuntariamente e ergueu as duas mãos em um sinal de rendição.

—Sério, eu ainda não sei como você faz isso.

Ela riu.

—Eu sou um _gênio_ , Potter. Você participa de negociações internacionais com empresas e gera lucro de milhões, mas eu sei pedir comida em outra língua. Pontos pra mim.

—E bebidas. Bebidas são importantes. Inclusive adoraria mais um pouco desse uísque que você pediu antes. Tem um gosto diferente.

—Imaginei que você diria isso. – Ela sorriu abertamente, percebendo que ainda conseguia prever o que ele falaria. – Não é uísque, é _firewhisky._ Muito melhor e mais forte. Já pedi mais.

O bartender chegou com as batatas fritas e os pretzels com queijo de Lily alguns minutos depois. Ela ofereceu metade a James e começou a comer, enquanto falava sobre a possibilidade de começar a trabalhar em um voo que ia para Bruxelas. Ele falou de alguns projetos que tinha no trabalho.

James reparou que o barman substituía os copos de _firewiskhy_ sempre que eles ficavam vazios, o que acontecia com uma frequência razoável. Lily parecia bastante acostumada com a bebida, porque não parecia bêbada, apenas mais feliz e tagarela do que o normal. Mas ele, por sua vez, também estava se sentindo assim.

James pegou a última batatinha do prato e ofereceu a Lily, que recusou veementemente. Ela acendeu a tela do próprio telefone e estreitou os olhos para conseguir enxergar as horas.

—Meu Deus, já são seis e quinze.

—Sério?

—Sim.

—Que horas temos que ir para aeroporto?

—Dez.

—Ah, acho que estarei sóbrio até lá.

Ele coçou a nuca e passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso.

— _Espero_ que sim. Acho que tem algo no meu contrato de emprego que diz que eu não posso viajar se estiver sob o efeito de entorpecentes ou alucinógenos.

—É só firewiskhy, a _Quidditch Airlines_ vai entender. – Ele deu de ombros, fingindo descaso. Ele apalpou os bolsos da calça a procura do próprio celular. –Não posso me esquecer de mandar mensagem pro Sirius.

—Está tudo bem?

—Comigo sim. Com ele é que eu não sei. Remus está na faculdade, o que quer dizer que Sirius está sozinho em casa. Ele tem que fazer algo decente pra comer e colocar a roupa na máquina de lavar. Eu deixei um recado de voz mais cedo, mas nunca se sabe.

Lily riu.

—Não se preocupe, ele está bem.

—Se você diz. – James deu de ombros e colocou o celular em cima do balcão. – E como vai Alice? Tem muito tempo que não ouço notícias dela.

—Ela te odeia.

James arregalou os olhos, o que fez com que Lily cuspisse metade da dose que ela estava bebendo, sem conseguir controlar suas risadas.

—Sério?

—Totalmente.

Ele afundou o rosto em uma das mãos.

—Isso não pode ser bom sinal. O que você disse para ela a meu respeito, Evans?

—Bem... A questão é: ela te odeia. O que quer dizer que Frank te odeia. O que quer dizer que você não está mais convidado para o casamento.

O cérebro levemente alcoolizado de James levou alguns segundos para processar aquela informação.

—Eu não estou _mais_ convidado para o casamento?

As bochechas de Lily ficaram da cor de seu cabelo e ela quis afundar na cadeira e sumir, mas o olhar de James era muito intenso para que ela pudesse se desviar. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, nitidamente sem jeito.

—Eu posso ter dito a eles para te convidarem. Como meu acompanhante.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios dele lentamente. Lily não viu, pois estava muito ocupada olhando para as próprias cutículas.

 James aproveitou para inspecionar as pequenas sardas que ela tinha espalhadas pelas bochechas e pela ponta do nariz. Ele estava bêbado, a visão meio borrada por causa do álcool, mas aquelas sardas tão graciosas e delicadas – que mais pareciam pequenas estrelas arrumadas na sua própria constelação – estavam em foco. Lily estava em foco.

—Eles não poderiam reconsiderar?

Ela sentiu a respiração de James desarrumar o seu cabelo ao erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo.

Sua cabeça já estava ficando mais leve depois das doses de firewhisky, mas seus olhos não tinham a menor dificuldade em reparar os óculos ligeiramente tortos no rosto simétrico dele, o cabelo preto aparentemente tão sedoso bagunçado de uma forma muito charmosa perto de seus olhos avelã com pintinhas verdes. O mundo ao redor dele, por sua vez, parecia não ser captado pela visão dela.

Lily sentiu sua respiração ficar presa na garganta por alguns segundos. James baixou os olhos, sem graça, perdendo naquele jogo de quem conseguia encarar o outro sem falar nada por mais tempo.

E então ela o beijou.

Desesperadamente.

Como se ele fosse o que ela precisasse para voltar a respirar. E era.

James retribuiu com vontade, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido do que nunca, sentindo a boca dela contra a sua, sentindo-se vivo. Ela ofegou. James desceu a mão pelas costas de Lily e ela deslizou seus dedos pelo cabelo macio dele, feliz por finalmente ter aquela oportunidade.

Ele se levantou da cadeira, um pouco cambaleante e desajeitado, e trouxe Lily consigo, colocando-a de pé. James a empurrou contra o balcão – imensamente grato pelo fato do bar estar vazio e do bartender estar desaparecido – e ela agradeceu mentalmente a ele por ter tido aquela ideia, pois sentia que _precisava_ ter James Potter o mais perto que conseguisse.

Lily entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e grudou seus corpos, acabando com qualquer milímetro de distância existente entre os dois. James colocou uma de suas pernas entre as delas e Lily arranhou sua nuca. Ele sorriu.

Ela resmungou quando ele parou de beijá-la, mas seus lamentos foram rapidamente esquecidos assim que James Potter mordiscou seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, o que ele entendeu como um sinal para continuar fazendo exatamente o que fazia.

Ele desceu uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Lily e voltou a beijá-la. Instintivamente Lily colocou suas pernas em volta do quadril de James e ele a ergueu. Ela se sentou no balcão se inclinou para beijar a boca macia de James outra vez quando percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer. Em cima de um balcão. Em um bar. Em público. Lily abriu um sorrisinho, incrédula. 

Ela abriu os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de James, que estava parado em frente ao balcão, entre as suas pernas, fazendo com que eles se afastassem um pouco.  Os lábios de James estavam ligeiramente inchados, o que fez com que Lily sorrisse. Ela esperava não estar em melhores condições. A ruiva ajeitou os óculos ligeiramente tortos no rosto dele.

James Potter encostou sua testa na dela, sabendo que aquilo não era nem de longe o bastante, mas teria que ser o suficiente _naquele momento e naquele lugar_. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou as orbes verde esmeralda de Lily Evans o encarando. Ela sorria.

Sem dizer nenhuma única palavra, ele deu um passo para trás, estendeu a mão para Lily e ajudou-a a descer do balcão. Lily observou enquanto pegava o celular e o cartão de acesso do quarto, que estavam esquecidos há poucos metros de onde eles estavam. James arqueou as sobrancelhas, de uma maneira muito sugestiva.

—Me acompanha? 

Lily não tirou os olhos dele quando corou e fez que sim com um gesto de cabeça. Ele pegou a mão dela outra vez, entrelaçando seus dedos, e a guiou até o elevador. Eles aguardaram pacientemente as portas abrirem e se fecharem, três outros hóspedes entrarem e saírem, até chegarem ao andar em que James estava hospedado.

James Potter abriu a porta do quarto sem cerimônia e assim que eles colocaram os pés para dentro Lily se chocou contra ele – e contra a porta – fazendo com que James perdesse o ar momentaneamente. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Ela desceu as mãos pelo abdome definido de James e abriu um sorrisinho malicioso. James puxou a camiseta por cima da cabeça e a jogou em algum lugar do chão, Lily fez a mesma coisa, parando poucos segundos para admirá-lo.

Ele tocou a curva do pescoço dela tão suavemente que Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. James abaixou a alça do sutiã preto gentilmente e ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, ajudando-o a desabotoar o fecho e deixando mais essa peça no chão.

Ele se afastou dela por alguns segundos, o que fez com que a ruiva franzisse as sobrancelhas. James não conseguiu articular nenhuma frase decente. Nenhuma das palavras que ele gostaria de dizer deixaram a sua boca. Ele apenas encarou Lily, boquiaberto, analisando silenciosamente cada centímetro de pele exposto dela. Lily abriu um sorriso muito bonito e beijou o seu pescoço. Ele xingou baixinho.

Ela desabotoou a calça dele e James a tirou do caminho o mais rápido que conseguia, sem parar de beijá-la nem por um segundo. Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados dele enquanto James tirava a despia também Só restavam duas peças de roupas entre eles, e na velocidade que as coisas estavam acontecendo, isso não duraria mais do que alguns segundos. James se separou dela novamente. Lily abriu os olhos e o fitou, sentindo os braços dele ainda ao redor de sua cintura.

—Você tem certeza?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

—Bastante.

—Você não está fazendo isso por causa do _firewiskhy_ , não é? – Ele perguntou, sabendo que tinha que fazê-lo. Jamais faria qualquer coisa com Lily se isso significasse tirar alguma vantagem do fato dela ter bebido.

Lily achou aquela pergunta muito fofa beijou-o em resposta.

—Não. Eu quero, James. Inclusive quando estou sóbria. _Principalmente_ quando estou sóbria.

Ele riu e então beijou o pescoço dela. Lily suspirou de prazer. Ela andou com ele, sem muito cuidado, em direção à cama e ele a empurrou contra o colchão.

Lily tirou a própria calcinha e observou enquanto ele se livrava de sua cueca, sem mais tempo a perder. Ela subiu na cama e se sentou no colo de James, sorrindo. Ele observou seus cabelos ruivos em contraste com a pele alva e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela. Lily beijou o pescoço de James, depois a clavícula, depois o abdome, depois parou. James observou-a. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, em uma pergunta muda. E sem esperar por resposta colocou sua mão sobre o membro dele e fez com que James Potter gemesse, apenas o suficiente para que ele ficasse _mais_ excitado.

Lily voltou a se sentar no colo dele e James sorriu. Ele a puxou para baixo, mordiscando um de seus seios e Lily arfou. James apertou sua cintura e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela. Ele prendeu as mãos dela acima de sua cabeça e sorriu de um jeito extremamente malicioso. Ela teve que se concentrar para não se perder nos olhos tão intensos de James.

James finalmente juntou suas bocas novamente, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo responder àquele ato. Lily gemeu quando ele afastou suas pernas e a tocou. Ela abriu a boca, surpresa, e a fechou rapidamente. Aquela reação fez com que James sorrisse. Ele beijou a parte interna das coxas dela e então, muito lentamente, beijou na parte mais íntima de seu corpo, o que fez com que Lily xingasse em alto e bom tom. Ela torceu os dedos no lençol, tentando manter algum nível de sanidade, e murmurou várias coisas desconexas enquanto James fazia com que ela delirasse.

Lily começou a gemer com maior frequência e a se movimentar de acordo com os toques de James, em um ritmo mais rápido. Ele também estava bastante excitado, mas tinha como prioridade fazer com que Lily chegasse ao orgasmo antes de, de fato, transarem.

— _James_...

—Hm?

—Ah meu deus, _James_. – Ela entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele e o puxou para cima, fazendo com que James ficasse genuinamente surpreso. – Eu preciso de você _dentro_ de mim. _Agora_.

Ela o empurrou contra os travesseiros e se sentou sobre o colo de James, sentindo o membro rígido dele embaixo de si. Lentamente Lily se deslizou por cima dele e arfou no momento em que ele a penetrou. James apertou a cintura de Lily com as duas mãos e lambeu um dos mamilos dela, aumentando a velocidade conforme ela se mexia sobre ele.

Lily entrelaçou seus dedos e com a mão livre arranhou o abdome dele, deixando algumas marcas que seriam visíveis no dia seguinte. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando gozou e repetiu o nome dele incontáveis vezes. James tentou se conter depois daquilo, mas foi praticamente impossível.

Ela suspirou e se deitou de frente para ele, verde versus avelã, as pontas dos narizes quase se tocando, a respiração de James fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha, a mão dela repousada de maneira displicente sobre o quadril dele. Lily estava inacreditavelmente cansada e sorridente. James piscou lentamente, ainda em êxtase, e sorriu quando Lily estendeu as mãos para tirar seus óculos do rosto e colocá-los sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

E naquele momento, Lily Evans era o borrão mais lindo que ele já havia visto na vida.

**-X-**


	3. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Última Chamada
> 
> LAST CALL foi uma experiência única na minha vida. Foi a história mais intensa e emocionalmente desgastante que já escrevi (fazer James Potter sofrer não é fácil, minha gente), mas eu tenho um orgulho enorme do resultado final.
> 
> Eu estou aqui me segurando de verdade pra não chorar, mas parece inevitável. Pode ser porque a soundtrack de Grey’s Anatomy está tocando ao fundo, pode ser porque eu me apeguei a LC demais pra aceitar que acabou, pode ser porque são quatro da manhã e eu ainda estou escrevendo (já perdi completamente o controle da minha vida, vejam só). 
> 
> A questão é: eu amo muito essa história porque eu gosto muito de romances tristes e dramáticos que tem finais felizes. Acho que James e Lily não merecem nada menos que isso. 
> 
> Espero, de coração, que vocês tenham gostado tanto de LAST CALL quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. É sempre um prazer e uma honra poder compartilhar minhas histórias com pessoas maravilhosas como vocês. 
> 
> Esse Epílogo é extremamente fluffy e muito amorzinho, porque uma pessoa não vive só de drama e tragédia, não é mesmo?
> 
> Vejo vocês nos reviews ♥
> 
> [Como não poderia deixar de ser, agradeço aos dois amores da minha vida que me ajudaram demais com essa fanfic: JulyEvans e Miller]
> 
> Obrigada por terem chegado até aqui comigo ♥  
> Com amor, Mirtle.

**FIM**

 

**[29 de julho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 06h01. Londres – Aeroporto]**

Ele estava atrasado. Invariável e absurdamente atrasado.

James conferiu novamente sua localização no Google Maps e viu que estava a um quilômetro e meio do aeroporto. Isso era mais ou menos três minutos de taxi, se não fosse pelo engarrafamento a sua frente.

Pelo amor de Deus! Eram seis horas da manhã! De onde tinham surgido tantos carros?

Justamente  _naquele dia_  ele estava preso no trânsito e correndo o sério risco de perder seu voo para Glasgow. No único dia da sua vida que queria ir para aquela maldita cidade. James Potter era, definitivamente, o ser humano mais azarado do mundo.

Ele suspirou pelo que parecia a décima oitava vez em dez minutos. O taxista o encarou pelo retrovisor interno, claramente preocupado com a impaciência de James.

—Está tudo bem, senhor?

—Na verdade não. – James fitou o brilho do celular, que marcava seis horas e dois minutos da manhã acinzentada de uma sexta-feira. – Eu  _realmente_  preciso chegar ao aeroporto em cinco minutos, de outra maneira é provável que eu não tenha tempo de embarcar. Você poderia tentar ir mais rápido?

O taxista franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Os carros estão parados. Não há realmente muita coisa que eu possa fazer.

James afundou o rosto nas mãos. Ele estava prestes a praguejar quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça social. No meio de toda aquela confusão, James Potter abriu um sorrisinho.

Ele pegou o aparelho e o desbloqueou, os dedos batucando suavemente na perna em uma demonstração de impaciência.

_“Onde você está? Remus foi te chamar para o café da manhã, mas sua cama estava vazia. Olhamos embaixo dela também. A não ser que você tenha uma capa de invisibilidade (o que eu duvido), você saiu desse apartamento sem falar nada, nem deixou um bilhete. Às seis da manhã. Muito estranho. Você não foi sequestrado, não é? Não temos dinheiro para pagar o resgate.”_

Péssimo momento, Padfoot.  _Péssimo_  momento.

James rolos os olhos cor de avelã enquanto apertava o botão que apagava a tela, sem se importar em responder a mensagem do melhor amigo. Ele percebeu que isso foi um erro quando seu telefone começou a apitar freneticamente, três novas mensagens aparecendo em sequência.

_“Sua mala não está aqui, também.”_

_“Eu posso ver que você está online!”_

_“Não me ignore, James. Vou mandar a polícia atrás de você.”_

James Potter balançou a cabeça em negação. Meu Deus, porque tinha arranjado um melhor amigo tão dramático? E tão absolutamente enxerido? Com alguma sorte, Remus o controlaria antes que Sirius  _de fato_  chamasse a polícia.

_“Remus está ligando para o seu trabalho.”_

Certo, Remus era inútil nesse caso.

_“Eu estou bem. Não posso falar agora.”_

Ele consultou seu relógio de pulso. Seis e quatro.

O taxi tinha avançado cerca de cinco metros. Nesse ritmo ele chegaria ao aeroporto na hora do almoço. James grunhiu de raiva e desespero.

_“Estou a caminho do aeroporto. Indo para Glasgow. Peça para o Remus avisar que vou faltar no trabalho.”_  Ele digitou o mais rápido que conseguia.

_“Glasgow? Prongs! Se você tivesse me avisado eu poderia ir com você!”_  Ele podia sentir toda a frustração de Sirius por não ter sido notificado, além de imaginar claramente os pequenos vincos de preocupação na testa de Padfoot. A pontinha de um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de James.

_“Não. Está tudo bem. Sério.”_

_“Você vai ficar bem sozinho? Com seu pai?”_

_“Eu não vou sozinho.”_

Ao menos, isso era o que ele esperava. James tinha depositado todas suas esperanças naquele movimento arriscado e ligeiramente estúpido. Podia dar muito, muito errado. Ou  **tudo podia ficar bem.**

_“Lily Evans?”_

_“Espero que sim.”_

_“Ótimo. Remus tem a certeza que tudo vai ficar bem. E ele nunca erra. Então vou deixar você em paz.”_

_“É justamente por isso que Remus é meu melhor amigo.”_

_“Eu não sei se fico com ciúmes do meu namorado ou ofendido por não ter sido incluído no ‘melhor amigo’.”_ James estava prestes a guardar o telefone quando outra mensagem apareceu na tela. _“Eu só conheço Lily Evans pelo facebook e pelo que você me disse dela, mas tenho certeza de que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. De que outra maneira uma garota aguentaria te mandar tantas mensagens ao longo de três dias? True love, bro.True love. Go get her.”_

James reprimiu uma risada. Não era surpresa nenhuma que Sirius tivesse a petulância de adicioná-la no facebook, muito menos que ele soubesse que os dois não paravam de conversar nem por um minuto desde que tinham voltado da Romênia. Não é como se James tivesse tentado esconder sua animação de todo modo. Remus, por sua vez, sorria e meneava a cabeça toda vez que via James afundado no sofá encarando o telefone, percebendo a expressão idiota estampada no rosto do melhor amigo.

Seis e seis.

James mordeu o canto da unha, uma onda de nervosismo percorrendo todo o seu corpo.

—Ainda está tudo parado?

—Sim. Acho que em vinte minutos estaremos na entrada.

Droga. Ele  _não tinha_  vinte minutos.

—Quanto tempo se eu for a pé?

—Quinze minutos. Dez, talvez, se você correr...

—Certo. Preciso que você entregue a mala que está no porta-malas nesse endereço. – James rabiscou o endereço do próprio apartamento no seu bloco de anotações e o entregou ao motorista. Não teria tempo para despachar a bagagem, de todo modo. – Remus Lupin ou Sirius Black vão pagar pela corrida até lá.

James conferiu que tinha todos os documentos que precisava na carteira, além da passagem aérea. Estendeu uma nota de vinte libras ao taxista e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra abriu a porta e desceu apressado.

Dez minutos.

De alguma maneira ele tinha que estar dentro da sala de embarque em dez minutos.

 

**[29 de julho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 06h19. Londres – Sala de Embarque]**

Os pulmões de James ardiam como se estivessem em chamas.

Sua respiração saía irregular e entrecortada. Seu cabelo grudava na testa suada. E ele tinha certeza de que qualquer pessoa que o visse naquele momento pensaria que ele estava fugindo da cena de um crime.

Ele apoiou as mãos no joelho e agradeceu a Deus por ter se livrado da bagagem. Jamais teria chegado a tempo se estivesse carregando mais peso do que o do próprio corpo. James tirou os óculos e os limpou na barra da camisa, antes de estender seu bilhete aéreo para a atendente que os verificava.

Ele entrou na pequena fila para passar no detector de metais e jogou o celular e a carteira displicentemente na bandeja, rezando para que fosse rápido o suficiente. James mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto esperava que conferissem seus pertences, tentando manter a melhor expressão de “não-eu-não-estou-fugindo-da-polícia-estou-apenas-atrasado-então-por-favor-sejam-rápidos” que conseguia.

James Potter recolheu a carteira e o celular e os guardou desajeitadamente assim que foi liberado. Certo. Não parecia tão ruim assim. Nem  _tão_  malditamente atrasado.

_“Atenção passageiros essa é a última chamada para o voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow! Favor se dirigirem ao portão 15. Última chamada para o voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow!”_

Havia, é claro, um ponto positivo: o avião não tinha decolado ainda. Havia também, como era recorrente na vida de James, um ponto negativo: ele tinha meio minuto pra atravessar a sala de espera do maior aeroporto de Londres.

James andou o mais apressadamente que podia, desviando de famílias e crianças que se arrastavam vagarosamente na sua frente, e assim que encontrou um caminho menos movimentado começou a correr. Dizer que ele estava desesperado seria amenizar um pouco a verdade. James sentia seu coração pulsar num ritmo frenético, sentia seus músculos se tencionarem, sentia que seus pensamentos passavam por sua mente na velocidade da luz.

E, como se fosse um milagre que nunca havia acontecido até então nos vinte e cinco anos de vida de James, ele conseguiu chegar a tempo. A atendente abriu um sorrisinho complacente, como se estivesse um pouquinho surpresa e feliz por ele ter conseguido chegar antes que ela fechasse a porta.

James sorriu em resposta, entregou todos os papéis que lhe davam o direito a embarcar e entrou no túnel que o levaria até o interior da aeronave, agradecendo a qualquer força do universo que o tinha colocado naquele mesmo voo há 12 semanas e que agora permitia que ele estivesse ali novamente – por um motivo totalmente diferente, mas ainda sim incrivelmente importante.

James Potter se deixou afundar na sua poltrona e afrouxou a gravata que usava por puro hábito. Ele não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso que surgiu no canto de seus lábios ao pensar que tudo tinha dado certo, apesar das circunstâncias, e que a parte mais fácil estava feita.

 

**[29 de julho de 2016. Sexta-feira. 07h00. Londres – Avião]**

Apesar de ter as pálpebras suavemente fechadas, James ainda conseguia enxergar a claridade que emanava das luzinhas do avião. Aquilo não o incomodava profundamente, uma vez que ele não estava tentando dormir. Na verdade, ele provavelmente não conseguiria dormir nem se tivesse tomado uma caixa de antialérgicos.

James ouviu o barulho de algumas bandejas sendo abaixadas ao seu redor e esperou pelo som característico do carrinho de comida se aproximando antes de abrir os olhos. Duas aeromoças distribuíam o café da manhã, como sempre. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos despenteados, inconscientemente, ao reconhecê-las. A que distribuía sanduíches era a loira de cabelos cacheados que ele já havia visto anteriormente. E a outra, sem dúvidas, era a pessoa mais apaixonante, incrível e mais  _ruiva_  (se é que isso era possível) que ele já tinha conhecido.

Lily mordiscou discretamente a tampa da caneta com que anotava os pedidos e ofereceu um sorrisinho minúsculo aos passageiros enquanto seguia em frente. Ela se virou para onde ele estava sentado, a apenas duas fileiras de distancia, e franziu as sobrancelhas ao pousar seus olhos verdes nos cabelos desgrenhados e nos óculos ligeiramente tortos que James usava.

—Emmeline? Você pode cobrir aqui pra mim um minuto? Vou chamar Amos para te ajudar.

A loira analisou a seriedade no rosto de Lily por menos de um segundo antes de acenar com a cabeça em concordância. Lily sorriu mecanicamente e andou até James.

—Com licença, Senhor Potter. – A voz dela era estável e formal. James conteve a vontade de corresponder com um sorriso. Em vez disso ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O senhor poderia me acompanhar? O comandante pediu pra lhe entregar alguns memorandos.

—Claro. – James se levantou e andou a passos calmos atrás de Lily.

Ela andou até o fim do corredor, na parte de trás do avião e abriu uma portinha que James jamais havia notado até então, onde se lia, em uma placa, “APENAS TRIPULANTES”.       

Ele entrou primeiro e no segundo seguinte Lily havia o seguido e fechado à porta. O espaço era relativamente pequeno, mas ainda sim maior do que ele havia imaginado. Havia várias prateleiras e armários, além de duas poltronas extras.

—O que o comandante quer me entregar mesmo? – Ele abriu um sorriso displicente e Lily quase rolou os olhos.

—Eu não poderia te chamar aqui sem parecer esquisito  _ou_  suspeito. Os passageiros podiam achar que há algo errado com você e se assustarem.

—Certo. Onde estamos exatamente?

—No voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow. – Ela respondeu, um pouco sarcástica, enquanto cruzava os braços.

James ajeitou os óculos no rosto numa tentativa de esconder seu sorriso.

—Você entendeu, Evans.

—Sala de descanso-barra-depósito. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que você está fazendo nesse voo?

—Eu costumava fazer bastante esse trajeto, não sei se você se lembra.

—James. – Ela apertou os lábios, um tantinho mais séria do que ele esperava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não acho que você voltaria à Glasgow sem um bom motivo.

Ele engoliu em seco. Podia sentir todas as palavras coerentes se esvaindo de sua mente. Ele já tinha pensado naquele momento várias vezes, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha planejado dizer. Era como se sua mente fosse um quadro em branco.

James colocou uma mecha ruiva que estava solta atrás da orelha de Lily e então baixou os olhos para os próprios pés.

—Na verdade aconteceu.

A expressão de Lily se tornou apreensiva de um segundo para o outro.

—James o que...

—Shh. – Ele coçou a nuca com uma mão, um tanto incerto. Depois segurou uma das mãos de Lily e ergueu os olhos para ela. Tudo parecia mais certo assim, quando podia ver de perto aquelas sardas pequeninas que formavam sua própria constelação no nariz e nas bochechas rosadas de Lily. Tudo parecia incrivelmente melhor quando ela o encarava de volta com aqueles olhos absurdamente verdes. – Eu tenho um bom motivo. Na verdade dois. Decidi visitar meu pai. Apesar de não termos um relacionamento maravilhoso, de termos passado duas semanas praticamente sem olharmos um para o outro depois do funeral, apesar de todas as desavenças e brigas e ressentimentos. Eu preciso fazer isso, porque ele é meu pai e eu não estou disposto a perdê-lo também. Não quando ele ainda está vivo e as coisas podem ser resolvidas. A vida é agora.

Lily piscou devagar, absorvendo aquelas palavras, um sorriso satisfeito se espalhando pelo rosto mais bonito que ele já tinha visto na vida. James apreciou aquele momento como apreciara poucas coisas até então.

—E, principalmente, estou no voo 3107 com destino a Glasgow porque você está aqui. Porque sempre quero estar onde você está, mesmo que você viaje quatrocentas vezes por semana e que eu já esteja exausto de aviões e aeroportos. Mesmo que a gente tenha que beber café do Starbucks. E que eu tenha que aprender romeno. Porque eu preciso de você, Lily. Preciso de você ao meu lado pra encarar meu pai depois de tanto tempo, preciso de você pra me manter firme e estável, preciso de você pra me obrigar a usar pratos. Preciso de você em Dublin, em Glasgow, no meu apartamento em Londres com meus melhores amigos ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Você faz com que tudo fique bem.

James não soube descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas não era como se ele precisasse, de todo modo. Lily sorria para ele como se o compreendesse, como se realmente pudesse ler cada pedacinho da sua alma e do seu coração. E ele não duvidava que ela fosse capaz.

 Lily Evans encostou suavemente sua testa à de James Potter, sem diminuir a extensão de seu sorriso, sentindo a respiração dele contra a sua. Sentindo que tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Sentindo que o amava como nunca tinha amado ninguém e tendo a certeza de que ele também se sentia assim. Sem nenhuma pressa, ela se inclinou e o beijou, esperando que isso fosse uma resposta à altura.

—E então?

Lily riu.

—Eu preciso mesmo colocar isso em palavras?

—Acho que sim, Lily Evans. – Ele respondeu enquanto ela entrelaçava seus dedos naquele cabelo preto incrivelmente bagunçado e macio.

—James Potter, eu também preciso de você na minha vida. Em qualquer lugar do mundo.

**-X-**


End file.
